What Haruhi Wants
by xDarkShadowLoverx
Summary: Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi
1. Prologue

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi

Prologue: 

"Fujioka Kotoko…" a man chuckled as he looked over a photo. It was a photo of a woman of great importance. "You will certainly get what you deserved all those years ago…"

"That woman, she had a daughter no?" a woman laughed merrily as she remembered her marriage to an Okama. Ryoji Fujioka if she could recall.

"Yes," a new voice entered the conversation. "Haruhi Fujioka. Sixteen years old. Second year of high school in Ouran Academy. Blood type O, and is in a club called a 'Host Club'"

"That girl…she's never know what hit her."

"Yep, as long as we get her before…_they_ do."

"Hurry up! We have to do this know otherwise they'll hurt her!" a sugary feminine voice exclaimed.

"I'm trying to you idiot, just stop squeaking so loud! I know the consequences of what'll happen…" a man leaned against the white walls before continuing. "…if we don't get her. We can't forget that promise, no?"

The woman sighed. "Yes, I remember. And what a strain it is."

"Don't fret; everything will start moving soon. We just have to hope that someone as intelligent as _she_ is, she'll figure it out."

Those words were the last reassuring words before they turned into smoke.


	2. Chapter 1 and 2: Hosting Blues

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi

This is my first fanfic, so be nice…*gulp*

I'm writing many others fanfics for Fruits Basket and Gakuen Alice and well, Ouran High School Host Club of course, so anyone have any ideas?

Also, I settled for a 2,000-3,000 word chapter basis. but this chapter is long since it's two chapters put together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club since I'm on fan fiction (I wouldn't be on it if I did own it, would I?

_Last time:_

"Don't fret; everything will start moving soon. We just have to hope that someone as intelligent as _she_ is, she'll figure it out."

Those words were the last reassuring words before they turned into smoke.

* * *

Chapter One and Two: Hosting Blues

"Ohayo everyone." Haruhi put on a fake smile as she walked into the third music room. She was worn out from Hikaru and Kaoru's endless pranks. Speaking of the twin devils, they trailed in behind her with laid back smirks on their faces.

_Oh, now what? They're planning something…by the looks on their faces, it can't be good. _

"Ohayo, my lovely daughter~~~~!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly and swung her around in the air, leaving no space for her to breathe. "How could you forget about Outo-san?" he wailed. "I was so worried, I was about to send an entire rescue mission around Japan to save you!"

"Let go!" Haruhi pleaded as her face turned blue. Tamaki immediately let go and blabbered on about how his 'daughter' shouldn't worry him everyday.

"Tono, if you keep hugging her that tight -" Kaoru started.

"- she'll never have enough air in here lungs to tell you that you're annoying." Hikaru finished. That was more than enough to send Tamaki crying in his corner of gloom.

Haruhi ignored all the commotion as she made her way over the couch. Before she even sat down, a ball of sugar bounced onto her back.

"Haruuuuuuuu~chan~!" Honey exclaimed as Haruhi struggled to get him off. "Want to eat some cake with Usa-chan?"

"Um… thanks, but maybe later. Club activities are going to start soon." Haruhi glanced at the clock. Any minute now, a bunch of brainless airheads were going to stampede into the third music room and flood them with questions.

Haruhi took the time to relax for a few minutes and observed everyone since she had nothing better to do.

The twins, as usual, were thrashing about trying to get away from Tamaki who was trying to catch them after they sent them to his corner of gloom again.

"You trouble some twins! Don't talk about my sweet innocent daughter like that! EVIL DOPPLEGANGERS!" Tamaki hopped over a fallen chair.

The twins laughed.

"Us? Who do you think is the PERVERT around here?" the twins said in unison.

"Okaa-san! Our children are rebelling against us!" Tamaki wailed.

Kyoya ignored his wails and pleads, which left Tamaki crying again.

"Okaa~~san! That's so mean!"

_Don't those two have anything better to do…? _

Honey was gobbling down one cake after another, while Mori was watching him. His face was expressionless, as usual.

_Any person on earth would kill to have that high of a metabolism…where does all that sugar go anyway? _

And Kyoya, well, he was Kyoya. Sitting down at his laptop, tapping away, what else? He glanced at Haruhi for a moment, and then turned his eyes back to his laptop. His face was emotionless, like Mori's, and the light reflection off his glasses covered his eyes, so Haruhi couldn't tell whether he was mad that she was staring at him or amused.

* * *

A few minutes later, the club opened and the room swarmed with girls squealing "kyaaaa~" every few seconds.

Tamaki immediately began his princely act. The twins went along with their homo 'forbidden brotherly love' play. Haruhi wasn't sure if their act was just an act, or something more. Kyoya put on his fake smile while Honey charmed everyone with his cuteness. Mori just sat down with his usual emotionless expression, but that was more than enough for all the girls to swoon over him.

Haruhi was at a table with four customers. Like usual, she'd rather run home and study, but she needed to pay off her debt. But for some reason, it seemed like her debt was actually going higher than it had started with. It always felt like Kyoya was looking for reasons to add to her debt. She felt like he just wanted her to be miserable.

_Kyoya-senpai… _

"Haruhi-kun looks especially handsome today!" a girl with bright green eyes and red curly hair exclaimed.

_How can I look especially handsome today? I look the same everyday!_

Annoyed with the brainless girls, it took Haruhi every ounce of self control to refrain herself from yelling.

She mustered up enough strength to smile and say, "Thank you, my princesses, but you are much prettier."

That sounded like a cliché line that Tamaki would say, not her. But the girl didn't notice. She squealed and her eyes turned into hearts.

_Seriously… I just want to get home and study! I have a math test coming up this week!_

"Haruhi-kun," A girl to Haruhi's left smiled as she set down her cup (Probably worth around 1 million yen,)

"Yes?"

"Is there any girl you fancy at Ouran?" she asked as she bit her lip.

"Me?"

_Well, considering I'm a girl…_

"Well, at the moment, my goal is to be a lawyer. Right now I'm just interested in studying and reaching my goals."

"I see…" the girl seemed to be lost in thought, before perking up. "You're so devoted to studies Haruhi-kun! SO much that you have sacrificed your love life!" she declared as if Haruhi was a hero.

"Kyaaaaa! Haruhi-kun, you're so devoted to your work!"

"So heroic!"

Haruhi sweatdropped.

The twins were attracting customers left and right with there forbidden brotherly love act. Kaoru held up a photo of when Hikaru was three and was running around in diapers. "And this was when Hikaru was only a few years old, and he had just-"

Hikaru cut him off. "Kaoru! How dare you show that photo?"

Kaoru looked at his brother lovingly and wrapped his arms around him. After pulling him closer, he seductively whispered (but loud enough for the girls to hear) in Hikaru's ear, "I would never want to embarrass you Hikaru, never…"

Hikaru blushed (fake, of course).

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" some girls squealed, but most fainted.

_Hikaru and Kaoru have nothing better to do, do they? What goes on their minds anyway?_

* * *

After an hour or so, the host club was closed. Haruhi felt like a rag doll, after being so tired she didn't even want to study, but just go home and jump onto her fluffy bed. She felt oddly tired today, and Honey was the first to notice it.

"Haru-chan, are you feeling okay?" Honey asked in his sweet voice.

"Why do you ask?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"You seem more tired than usual, ne Takashi?" Honey looked up at his best friend.

"Ah." That was all Mori said, which meant he agreed with Honey.

"I'm fine Honey-senpai!" Haruhi waved her hands around, denying it otherwise the overdramatic trio would ruin the rest of the week watching her every little move to make sure she didn't die or something. "Just a bit more tired than usual…" she said, trying not to give so much away.

"Oh, so Haru-chan doesn't feel too well?" the boy-Lolita clutched his Usa-chan tightly. "Do you have a fever?"

At that, Tamaki and the twins turned their heads towards Haruhi. She sighed, knowing that this was bound to happen.

"What?" Tamaki was the first to speak. "My daughter has a FEVER?" he ran up to her and put his hand on her forehead. "Okaa-san! Call the emergency room! Haruhi has a fever! DO SOMETHING!"

Kyoya looked annoyed. He pushed his glasses up and replied. "Tamaki, if you're going to shout in Haruhi's face, don't you think it'll be worse for her?"

Hikaru looked at him with wide-eyes. "Is that our Demon Lord having-"

"-concern for others?" The twin looked at his brother and vice versa.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE LOW BLOOD PRESSURE DEMON LORD?"

Kyoya, not even twitching from the screaming, looked back at his computer screen. The words on it reflected off his glasses. "I was merely trying to make sure she doesn't get sick, otherwise we lose customers and our profits go down."

_Leave it up to Kyoya-senpai to make every conversation have something to do with profits…is that all he thinks about 24/7?_ Haruhi, after being screamed at Tamaki pushed her self off the couch and away from him.

"I'm fine. I just feel tired, that's all." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She couldn't stand being here any longer. If she wasn't careful, her head might have had exploded due to the chaos.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

_And I'll have to endure another hectic day of the host club! Remind me again why I'm here…oh, that's right, I broke a vase because Tamaki-senpai was asking me which type of guy I liked, since he thought I was gay (I looked like a boy), and now I'm in a host club with no way out except that I reach my 1000 requests quota, and 8 million yen debt. That, and Kyoya always seems to find ways to add to the debt, and tortures me by making me go through daily drama. _

Haruhi wouldn't admit it, ever, (Since Tamaki's head would blow off because of happiness), but the host club was a part of her life now. She couldn't imagine how life would be without them. The twins with their pranks, Tamaki with his idiotic antics, Honey and his cakes, Mori and his silent disposition, and Kyoya, the blood pressure demon lord as they called it.

Even though everyone was afraid of Kyoya, Haruhi knew he cared for his friends, but rarely showed it. She knew he had a softer, sensitive side, but he was such a mystery. Haruhi knew barely anything about him.

Mori wasn't any easier to figure out. He stayed silent most of the time, and other than the fact he cared for Honey more than himself and seemed to get talkative and flirtatious when he was tired, Haruhi didn't know much about him.

Haruhi kept on walking towards the door. Unexpectedly, as soon as she put her hand on the handle of the door, someone from the other side pushed it open and hit her head hard. BANG!

The next thing she knew, she was falling towards the floor, and her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

"MY DAUGHTER! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Haruhi heard a familiar voice screaming and she slowly lifted her eyelids open. A blurry image of blonde and violet was unraveled behind her heavy eyelids.

"If you yell at her like, it's going to hurt her more, idiot!" Another voice said calmly.

"I agree with Hikaru." An identical voice replied. Haruhi opened her eyes wider to see a short blonde boy, two orange-heads, and paranoid blonde and a tall senior looking at her worriedly.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes. "What…happened?" She pushes herself up and looked around. She was still in the third music room, and she was laying down on one of the sofas. A boy, which oddly resembled Mori, was standing and leaning against the wall looking grief-stricken.

"Satoshi, Mori-senpai's brother, came bursting in and the door hit your head." A calm voice replied. Haruhi turned to see Kyoya sitting on the couch drinking tea. His tie was loose, and his blazer hung over the side of the couch.

"Oh." Haruhi put her hands on her head and felt a tender bump forming. "How long have I been out?"

"Approximately eleven minutes." Kyoya said, glancing at his watch. _Haruhi should get herself checked up so she'll be okay for tomorrow…otherwise profits are going to go down…_

This echoed in Haruhi's head. "Did you say something about me getting checked up?" she bluntly asked Kyoya.

Kyoya's face remained neutral, but he was confused. "I did not say anything except for the fact you were unconscious for eleven minutes."

"B-but I-I just…" Haruhi sputtered. _What just happened? I'm sure I heard Kyoya-senpai say something else…_

"Haruhi, my daughter! Are you okay! Do you want a cup of water? Or perhaps some snack? Or are you not feeling well?" Tamaki asked worriedly. That last sentence made a horrible thought erupt in Tamaki's head.

_Oh no! What if my daughter about to die! AHH! CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE! CALL THE AMBULANCE!_ Tamaki was about to scream when Haruhi held up her hand.

"I'm fine, senpai. No need to call the fire brigade or ambulance." Haruhi said. "It's just a bruise. Besides, there's a slight chance I will _die_, you know." She was right. She had an immune system that rivaled the government's security systems.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her weirdly right after she said those words. Tamaki was stunned. So was Honey.

Of course, if you were Kyoya or Mori, you would logically explain that Haruhi knew the king inside out so she knew what he was going to say. Mori stood there emotionless, and Kyoya had a slight smile-no, smirk on his face.

"B-but...how?" Tamaki sputtered. He calmed himself down. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"She knows you well, Milord." Hikaru pointed out.

"Very well." Kaoru agreed.

"Huh?" Haruhi had no idea where this conversation was going to. "But, Senpai, didn't you just say you were going to-"

_Haruhi really must be sick now…Kaoru and I should take her home, to prevent her from fainting or something…_

Haruhi looked back at Kaoru and Hikaru. "It's okay. I can go home by myself, Hikaru."

"Umm…" Hikaru bit his lip. "How did you know that I was going to offer you too come home with us? I didn't say anything…"

"You didn't?" Haruhi really wondered if something was wrong with her. "But didn't you say that-" she was cut off again by another person.

_Haru-chan looks pale and tired! I know, I bet cake and Usa-chan would make her feel better!_

Honey looked happy and bounced up and down. "Haru-chan, would you-"

"It's okay Honey-senpai, I don't need cake. Or Usa-chan."

"Huh?" Honey stopped bouncing and frowned as he climbed onto Mori's back. Then he smiled the usual sugary sweet smile. "Haru-chan, you know me too well, ne Takashi?"

"Ah." Was all Mori could say. Haruhi wasn't sure if he agreed to Honey's proposition or not. Even though it was just a syllable to everyone, Honey understood.

"Well…" Haruhi found no use in protesting since she _was_ tired. _How could that be? I heard him spot on saying that he'll feed me cake to help to feel better since I look tired and pale…wait, am I really pale?_

Haruhi bounced up and stumbled a little bit over something. She looked down to see her bag and kneeled and gathered her things.

_I should help her…._Two voices said together in Haruhi's mind. Hikaru and Kaoru of course.

"You don't need to." Haruhi zipped her bag shut and flung it over her shoulder.

"We don't need to what?" Hikaru looked worried, really concerned about her health.

"Never mind." _I must be going crazy! I'm hearing voices inside my head!_ Without another word, Haruhi left the third music room and headed towards the front gates to head home.

* * *

Kyoya, Mori and his brother Satoshi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and the frantic Tamaki were left in the room. Silence took over them as soon as Haruhi stepped out.

"She was acting weird…" Kaoru recalled the dumbfounded look on her face.

"I hope Haru-chan is okay!" Honey pressed his pink bunny against his chest even harder. "I don't want her getting sick!"

"None of us do, Mitsukuni." Mori replied, trying to console Honey. That was the longest sentence he had said that day.

"Well, since there is no more of a reason to stay here, I propose that we leave." Kyoya glanced at his watch one last time before pulling his blazer on. The others agreed and on by one, the room was left empty…

* * *

"HARUHI!" Ranka lunged himself at his daughter who stood in the doorway, who looked not surprised at all. After all, this _is_ what she had to deal with everyday. _I missed you so much Haruhi!_ _I also took the day off just for you, because Kyoya called and told me you had gotten hurt!_ Ranka's voice rang in her head.

"Um…" Haruhi scratched the back of her head. "It was just a bruise. I banged my head on the huge door while heading out…and _when_ did Kyoya-senpai start informing you about everything? And why did you take the day off?"

Ranka looked up at her innocent but annoyed face and eyes her weirdly. "You really do know me too well!"

"Wait-but didn't..?" _This has been going on all day! What's going on?_ "Never mind." _Probably just hit my head too hard._ _I've gone crazy! I hear voices in my head so of course I've gone crazy! This is just stupid. Stupid! STUPID! _

"Haruhi! My daughter, are you feeling okay? Outo-san is worried!" Ranka wailed.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Haruhi set her jaw stubbornly. "When did Kyoya-senpai start calling and telling you everything? And why'd you take the day off?"

"How do you know that it was not Kyoya-kun who told me, but just my motherly instincts that let me know you were hurt?" Ranka asked as he let go of his daughter.

"You told me that he called….didn't you…?" she said this half to herself. "And just to let you know, you don't really have 'motherly instincts', as you call them." She set down her bag and slowly unbuttoned her blazer.

Tears flowed freely out of Ranka's eyes. "That's soooo mean, Haruhi!"

Haruhi was used to a lot of things. And Ranka's pleads and wailings were one of them. When she had first entered the club, everyone wondered how she could handle Tamaki really well. The answer was simple; her father and the host club king seemed very much alike, and were both infatuated with their 'daughter', well, for Ranka, his biological daughter, for Tamaki, his faux-family daughter.

Ranka was busy crying his heart out.

_Haruhi is so mean! She doesn't even accept my welcome home hugs! Well, se is growing, isn't she Kotoko? She's not that six year old girl who would make me bento every morning before going to school. She's growing, and one day she'll be taken away from me by her lover and get married! Although I'll be sad, I wouldn't be able to wait until grandchildren came along! _

"**Outo-san…**." Haruhi started in the devil voice.

Ranka's tears stopped and he slowly turned to his daughter. She was turned away from him in the kitchen. He couldn't see her face, but hearing her voice was enough for everyone to turn into ashes. He gulped. _Uh oh…_

"Yes, lovely daughter?"

"…**.Don't you think it's a bit too early to start talking about marriage…" **she turned to face him slowly. Her eyebrows were stiff, and her eyes boiled with annoyance. "**Nevertheless grandchildren**?"

Ranka gulped again. His adam's apple was bobbing up and down due to fear. He slowly opened his mouth to protest. "What makes you think I was talking about it? I didn't say a word! I was merely thinking about it!"

Haruhi became normal. "B-but didn't you…?" she threw her arms into the air. "Agh! I'm going crazy!" _What is WRONG with me? I'm hearing people's words inside my head but no one else does! _

Ranka became serious and looked at his daughter worriedly (Like he always does). "Are you okay, my lovely daughter?"

"Outo-san…" _I wonder if I should tell him…he's going to say I've gone mad and then send me to the best Psychiatrist in Japan…no, the world! But I've never kept anything from him so… _Haruhi prepared herself to be tranferred half way across the world. "I don't know what's happening. It's been going on since I hit my head…I think."

"But what exactly happened?" Ranka asked curiously.

"You're going to think I'm deleriuos." Haruhi said. "But then again, you're my outo-san so you'll probably believe me. I hit my head, and then when I woke up, I could hear people's voices inside my head and then when I ask them if they say something, they deny it."

Ranka, much to Haruhi's surprise, strokes his chin thoughtfully. "hmm…so you don't just hear voices, but they turn out to be true? Like, you know, if kind of hear them in your head saying that they'll kidnap you, but they don't actually say it but it's still true?"

Haruhi recalled when she thought Tamaki had cried his head to call the fire brigade because she was dying, but he didn't actually say it. He was about to when Haruhi had answered him.

"_I'm fine, senpai. No need to call the fire brigade or ambulance." Haruhi said. "It's just a bruise. Besides, there's a slight chance I will die, you know."_

And the time when Hikaru was saying that he would drop her off at home, but no one else heard it. She had told him firmly "no" even before he said anything.

_Haruhi looked back at Kaoru and Hikaru. "It's okay. I can go home by myself, Hikaru." _

"_Umm…" Hikaru bit his lip. "How did you know that I was going to offer you too come home with us? I didn't say anything…" _

What about Honey and his cake offer? Yeah…something was up.

"Now that you mention it, Outo-san, I knew what people were going to say before they actually did. But I heard them say it!" Haruhi protested.

"Hmm..." Ranka was still lost in thought. _By what Haruhi is saying…I think…this may be something phenomenal…_

"There it goes again! I just heard you!" Haruhi pointed out. "You said something along the lines of, "By what Haruhi is saying, this may be phenomenal" or something!"

Ranka was taken aback. _How did she…? Could it be?_

"Could it be what, outo-san?"

Ranka's lips stretched into a thin line. "Haruhi, I didn't say a word. Didn't you see me?"

"I just heard your voice though…"

"Okay, do this. Haruhi, tell me what number I'm thinking of right now. It's between one and a billion."

Haruhi choked on her spit. "Do what?" _now's not the time to be playing childish number games! _"And how can I tell what number your _thinking_ of? It's logically impossible."

"Okay, I'll put it this way. Just tell me what number you hear in your mind."

"How can you be so sure that I'll hear a number in my mind-" a number rang in Haruhi's mind, even though Ranka didn't say a word. "One million four hundred eighty three thousand four hundred twenty-two?"

Ranka's eyeballs popped out and rolled backwards to show only whites. He gasped loudly and propped his arms against a chair to keep him from falling. He was dizzy with excite, worry, and confusion.

"Outo-san!" Haruhi ran out of the kitchen to her father. "Are you okay? Should I call the doctor?" _oh great, now I'm as bad as Tamaki-senpai!_

"I'm fine Haruhi!" Ranka said, regaining his stiff composure. "But your not."

"Could you at least tell me why that just happened?" Haruhi demanded, after reassuring her self that her father was fine.

"Okay…should I tell you?" _There's no point in saying that though since she knows what I'm about to say…_

"What do you mean by that?"

"What? Oh, I see," _I'm going to have to get use to this if it doesn't go away…_Ranka's lifted an eyebrow.

"**Get used to what?"** Devil Haruhi's patience was running out, she that only happened rarely. And when it did happen, it wasn't a very good sight, and if you were there to witness it, well, good luck in hell buddy.

"You…" Ranka gulped. He had seen Devil Haruhi twice today. He calmed himself down. "Y-you can…"

"What?"

"Um…you c-can…." Ranka stuttered.

"Say it!"

Ranka decided to say it in one breath. If he kept prolonging it, Devil Haruhi wouldn't go away. So the faster she went away, the better it was.

"You can read people's minds."

Everything went black.

* * *

SO, I know it's not very interesting, but trust me, I have it all planned out in the next chapter. I already wrote the next chapter already. My plan is to update weekly, on Mondays. Or until my quota is reached. This week's review quota: 3

It's my first story, so hey, bear with me. Reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3: Closer to The Truth

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi  
**Rambling: **

Anyway, thank you guys all for your lovely reviews! And remember, criticism is okay. I don't mind it. I just hope that the characters aren't too much OOC. So, for the next few chapters, you guys give me some ideas for what Haruhi should do with her 'powers'. My head is blank right now. If I like your idea, then I might incorporate it into the story!

Review Quota until next chapter: 10

**Disclaimer:** don't the words 'I don't own Ouran' mean anything to you? I just own the plot, the powers (I wish), and the OC's.

_Last Time:_

"Say it!"

Ranka decided to say it in one breath. If he kept prolonging it, Devil Haruhi wouldn't go away. So the faster she went away, the better it was.

"You can read people's minds."

* * *

Chapter Three: Closer to The Truth

Haruhi blinked. Once. Twice. Then three times.

Most would scream. Others would faint, while some would deny it saying it's crazy. All Haruhi could say was "Eh?"

"Eh? EH?"

"U-um…I knew you wouldn't believe me." Ranka hid behind the couch, fearing that devil Haruhi would make her appearance for the third time today…and he had a feeling 'IT' wouldn't go away so easily.

"Eh? I mean," Haruhi cleared her throat to prepare for the speech. "You do realize how irrational that is, don't you?" she chuckled nervously. "Seriously? Mind reading?"

Ranka let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Devil Haruhi had soon yet to make reappearance. "Well, I know it sounds off Haruhi, but what else of an explanation could there be?"

"Umm…let's see," Haruhi said sarcastically. She tapped her finger on her chin for the 'thinking' effect. "Oh, I don't know, like maybe this is a dream? Or I hit my head a bit too hard? Or you guys really do say something but deny it?"

_Haruhi really is mad at me…_Ranka looked down at the floor.

"I'm not mad at you outo-san," Haruhi said bluntly, causing Ranka to jerk his head up and stare at Haruhi. His eyes were flooding with confusion. "I'm just tired. I'm going to be, okay? Good-bye." She said those last words and stepped into her room.

After shutting her door with a loud SLAM, she flung her self onto her bed. She rested her head on her pillow with her hands resting at her sides. Unknown to her dad, she actually half believed her dad. Although she didn't know what to believe, their was a war raging in her head.

_How is it even possible? Mind reading?_ Rational Haruhi thought.

_But how else to explain everything? I mean, I even knew what number Ranka was thinking of, and his number was between one and a BILLION! _

_Am I even sure that he didn't accidentally say the number out loud?_

_Then explain the others at the host club? What they all said was that all an accident? And how do you explain the look on their faces after I replied to their thoughts? _

_Well…this could all be a dream! Maybe you fell into dream world when you hit your head. That _is_ a pretty hard door. _

_That's kind of impossible. If it was a dream, don't you think I would've woken up by now?_

_Maybe you hit your head too hard. You never know. _

_Idiot_

_Moron_

_No insulting me when you ARE me, it's delusional you baka! Crazy I say!_

_Weirdo_

_Hey! _

Haruhi sighed. Her mind was in circles. She, for sure, wouldn't be able to get any extra studying done today. For one thing, she was tired, and second…she had no idea what was going on. But maybe…just maybe…if Ranka was right…being able to read people's minds for the rest of your life because of an unknown reason wouldn't be so bad…

Waaaitt a minute! Reading other people's thoughts would be penetrating their personal space! Haruhi doesn't do that!

"Well…" The girl spoke to herself. "It's not like I don't believe it…but there got to be a rational explanation for this. Hmm…maybe I'll ask Kyoya-senpai tomorrow. He's the logical type; he'll know what to do."

Haruhi chuckled lightly. "I've gone nuts."

* * *

RING RING. RING RING.

That sound brought Haruhi to her senses after an hour as her father answered the phone.

"Hello? Fujioka Ranka speaking." He couldn't identify the caller id. He didn't know anyone called, 'Daddy loves his daughter'.

"HARUHI! IS SHE OKAY?" a familiar pest's voice washed over the other end and Haruhi sighed. "IS YOUR HEAD OKAY? I WAS SO WORRIED! DON'T MAKE OUTO-SAN WORRY!"

The noise washed away every other, and she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. Unable to think when a certain someone was screaming, she got up from her bed and pushed the door open, only to see her dad across the hallway in the living pull the phone away from his ears.

_Poor dad…well, I'll leave it up to him to deal with Tamaki-senpai…_

Tamaki ranted on and on. "I TRIED CALLING SO MANY TIMES BUT NO ONE PICKED UP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY A CLOWN, OR EVEN WORSE, A GHOST!" it'd be hard to imagine he said that all in one breath. Haruhi shook her head in despair as her dad turned pale. "HARUHI! ANSWER ME! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING?"

Haruhi, not being able to take it anymore, walked across the hall and plucked the phone out of her fathers hand and spoke.

"Senpai, if you keep screaming non-stop, how is anyone supposed to talk? And that was my outo-san you were talking too you know." Haruhi replied calmly, but inside she wanted to kick him so hard that he'd land on the moon. Actually, even _that_ wouldn't be far enough. Haruhi looked at her watch. It was around 5 when she had come back home. Right now it was around 6:30. "Why are you calling me anyway? We just saw each other not more than two hours ago."

Pointless question. If Tamaki had the time, he would've called every hour.

"Tell Ranka-san I'm sorry." Tamaki replied casually. "And your outo-san (meaning me) wanted to make sure you were okay and…." He trailed off.

"And?" Haruhi took one glance at her father and decided he'd need to rest for the next five days if he wanted to get over _that_. He was practically deaf.

"Well…." Tamaki started, but the rest couldn't be hear since two identical voices washed over his.

"Haruhi!" they said in unison.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" Haruhi question. She heard fits of laughter at the other end, for no reason. "What are you two doing at senpai's place?"

Hikaru spoke first. "Oh no, we're not-"

"-at his place, we-re at"

"yours!" the replied happily.

Haruhi slammed the phone onto the receiver and took a minute to drain out her anger.

_Now, at this rate, I won't even get my homework finished!_

She heard a knock at her door, but she ignored it. Haruhi should've been used to the chaos and unexpected visits of the host club, but at a time like this?

Another knock, about five times louder than the first hit Haruhi's ears. The door vibrated so hard it looked like it was about to crumble any second.

_There's no point avoiding them since they'll knock down my door any moment now…_

She unlocked her door and swung it open, and six handsome guys stood behind it.

From previous experiences, once the host club shows up, it's nearly impossible to send them home.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki and the twins greeted her warmly, who in turn just gave them half-smile. Mori greeted her with a small nod, and Honey jumped onto her back. The cold Kyoya (who was just on his phone a few moments ago) just snapped his cell phone shut and came in. All of them piled into the living room and sat down. Ranka had gotten up a few minutes before they came in so he could go make sure he hadn't lost his ears so he wasn't in the room at the moment.

At the table, Haruhi sat next to Kyoya. Mori and Honey sat to the right side of the square coffee table, the twins across from them and Tamaki on their left.

_Well, since Kyoya-senpai is here, I think I will ask him about my problem…._

At that moment, a few voices at once rung in Haruhi's head.

Tamaki: _I'm so glad I came to my lovely daughters house! Now I can keep an eye on her to make sure no clown kidnaps her!_

Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at Tamaki's happy expression and rolles their eyes. _Tono's probably thinking perverted thought's about dear Haruhi!_

Haruhi's eyes widened at that one. "Tamaki-senpai isn't thinking perverted thoughts about me you know," she looked at Hikaur and Kaoru who cocked their heads to the side.

"Who ever said he did?" they said together.

"You…never mind" Haruhi was starting to believe her dad. It was happening again!

To distract her self from confusion, she asked the gang if they wanted coffee. The group eagerly agreed (more like Honey, Tamaki, and the twins. Kyoya and Mori just sat there).

In the kitchen, as she reached into the cupboard to pull out a few mugs, voices hit her eardrums again.

Kyoya's familiar cold voice: _Tamaki _had_ to drag me here, when he _knew_ I had business to attend with Fuyumi nee-san. _

_Nee-san? Kyoya-senpai had a sister?_ Haruhi pulle dotu two more mugs and placed them on the counter. _Wait, but how did I know that? _Haruhi whipped around only to the see the kitchen empty. _What? But didn't I just hear Kyoya-senpai talk? _Her eyes widened. _No no, I'm still sticking to the fact that this could have a logical explantation…_

After a few minutes, she brought the coffee into the living room and set the tray down. Everyone grabbed a mug and took a sip.

"Commoner's coffee is the best!" the twins looked like as if they had just gotten a bag of Christmas presents from Santa.

"Not half bad." Kyoya said calmly.

Haurhi looked at her senpai who had come here against will. Haruhi was opposed to anyone being forced to do things they didn't want to do, so she spoke. The twisn were busy taunting Tamaki, while Honey chattered "Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"If you didn't want to come, you didn't have to. Surly seeing your sister is more important than seeing me." Haruhi gasped, but it was too late. She wasn't sure her senpai had ever told her that piece for information, and if he questioned her on how she knew, what would she say? _"Oh, senpai, I heard your voice tell me that_."?

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Apart from that, he didn't seem the least bit surprised. "You worry too much about others, Haruhi."

"Ahh-haha" Haruhi scratched the back of her head before putting her mug down.

"Haru-chan? Are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange since you hit your head. I'm worried." Honey looked concerned. Haruhi couldn't resist feeling guilty for making the senior worry.

"I'm sorry everyone for making you worry. But I'm fine!" Haruhi looked at everyone and smiled. A slight blush formed on Hikaru's cheeks.

_Haruhi's smiles are adorable! She's so cute!_

"Hikaru…" Kaoru noticed the blush forming on his cheeks.

"I agree with Mitsukuni." Mori unexpectedly said, this was the first thing he had spoken since he entered the home. Everyone nodded, agreeing, but to Haruhi, he had said more than everyone else had heard.

_If Haruhi falls ill…I would never be able to forgive myself _his voice was deep and like silk to Haruhi's ears. This was the longest sentence she had ever heard him say. Or maybe he didn't say it.

_Come on Haruhi! Get a grip! You can't possible believe outo-san can you?_ Haruhi inwardly smacked herself. _But the others didn't hear him…_she said, glancing at her friends who were busy in chatter except for Kyoya and Mori. they just added an "Ah," or "No Tamaki" whenever it was needed.

Haruhi sat silently as she took in the supposed 'words' of others in her head sink in. Luckily, no one noticed her absence from the conversations.

She could hear more than what was being said. The words she thought everyone heard sounded different then they were when only Haruhi could hear them. Like an argument between Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Okaa-san! We _have_ to do the medieval times theme tomorrow! I will be the prince, while my lovely daughter will the princess!" Tamaki squealed with delight, almost sounding like a girl.

When Kyoya didn't answer, Tamaki didn't open his mouth but words were flowing out anyway. _Why isn't Kyoya excited? Is it because I'm the prince who saves the rpicness? Is Kyoya not talking to me because _he _wants to be the mighty prince?_

Coffee flew out of Haruhi's mouth. The others looked at her with the same expression they had when she woke up from unconsciousness earlier that day. After wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she spoke. "Excuse me?" _Kyoya-senpai as my prince? No way! And who said I was the princess? I never agreed!_

Haruhi couldn't help but imagine how handsome Kyoya would look in a prince costume. But pushing those uncontrollable thoughts away would do best.

"Is everything okay, dearest daughter?" Tamaki asked with concern.

_Didn't Kyoya-senpai oppose to the idea of him being the prince? Or did Tamaki even SAY it? Cause if he did, I know the twins would trample him to death. Heck, they'd trample him for making himself prince. I bet…okay, wait for it….3…2…1_

"Tono, did you say you'd be Haruhi's prince?" Hikaru asked with his eyes overflowing with rage.

Tamaki gulped.

"What kind of perverted things are you thinking to do with her?" Kaoru exclaimed.

And that, my friend, started the ongoing war of who-is-honorable-to-be-Haruhi's-Prince.

_Hmm…I should stop them before one of them gets hurt, otherwise we'll lose profits from the customers who'll faint from the news. _That's what Haruhi heard Kyoya say. Or say in her mind, at least. She still wasn't ready to believe it.

"Tamaki…you know that if you get hurt, most of the customers will faint and we will lose profits since we'd have to pay for their well-being." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up.

"B-but okaa-san! Tell our rebellious sons that I have to be our daughters prince sicn ei am her father!" Tamaki wailed as the twins looked at him disgustedly.

_Leave it up to him to use the 'father daughter' excuse to be Haruhi's prince! _Hikaru and Kaoru screamed in unison. But only Haruhi seemed to hear it since Tamaki didn't break down again.

"_Outo-san_, we're not planning to do a medieval theme at all." Kyoya spoke calmly, as if Tamaki's pleading wouldn't do any good to him. Then, he added in his mind (unknown to him that Haruhi could read his thoughts) _It would cost too much and fter that I would have to listen to his stories about saving Princess Haruhi…_**My**_ Princess Haruhi_

* * *

So, how was chapter 3? I hope all the characters stayed in character. PMs me if you have questions, and please review! I need at least ten to upload next chapter.

okay, so I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic! Watch out for chapter four! And if you have any ideas for what problems should happen with Haruhi and her 'powers', then don't hesitate to tell me!

Review…


	4. Chapter 4: Truth and Advice

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi

**Disclaimer: I **don't own Ouran High School Host Club any more than I own the moon.

_Last Time:_

"Outo-san, we're not planning to do a medieval theme at all." Kyoya spoke calmly, as if Tamaki's pleading wouldn't do any good to him. Then, he added in his mind (unknown to him that Haruhi could read his thoughts) _It would cost too much and after that I would have to listen to his stories about saving Princess Haruhi… _**My**_ Princess Haruhi_

* * *

Chapter Four: Truth And Advice

Haruhi almost fainted, but managed to stay still and not let anyone know what her mind was going through; a tangle of emotions.

What? The SHADOW king calling her his? The demon lord? The low blood pressure demon? The youngest son of YOSHIO OOTORI?

Did she hear correctly? Did anyone else hear? No, because she was penetrating his thoughts. PERSONAL THOUGHTS. And who knew what the shadow king thought about under his facade of host smiles and cool calm composure. As a host, he became the prince of many girls with his plastic smile, and with the host club, he became the silent egoist low blood pressure demon.

_Could it be that outo-san's theory was….true?_

Haruhi shook her head at the absurdity of that thought.

Mori was the first to notice the bewildered expression on her face. "Is everything okay?"

Haruhi jerked her head up to look at the tall senior. "Ah...no. not really…" _Other than the fact I just heard Kyoya-senpai call me his princess, I hear voices inside my head, and my father is deaf, I'm FINE. Why wouldn't I be? _She thought sarcastically, and she felt like yelling her problems out loud but she knew how the troublesome trio would go overboard.

_We should go…Haruhi looks greatly disturbed. I am going to give Tamaki a beating when we leave. And I have to amend the situation with Fuyumi-neesan, and speaking of her, Haruhi somehow knew about the circumstances I came here…_

Haruhi's eyes widenedat her senpai's thoughts. So he _was_ suspecting something was wrong. _Of course he is! He's Kyoya-senpai! Nothing ever gets past him! But yes, I agree with him. Every one has to leave! NOW!_

She told everyone bluntly to leave, who in turn pleaded to stay. After telling them that her dad was sick (which he was due to Tamaki) and she had to finish her homework, they reluctantly gathered their things and left, not before leaving their thoughts for Haruhi to read.

Tamaki: _My daughter hates me! What did I do to cause her to kick me out of her home! WAA!_

Hikaru and Kaoru looked a bit down. _At least we have a new dress prepared for her to wear tomorrow! Heh…_

Oh great, the twins even think the same things!

Mori: I _hope she will be okay, or Mitsukuni will be down for the rest of the week and I wouldn't be able to see him happy. _

So Mori really did always think about Honey.

Honey: _Haru-chan, I hope she's okay! I can't wait to see her tomorrow! _

Kyoya: _The others worry too much about Haruhi. She'll be fine, and according to Ranka-san, she's been independent since her Okaa-can died. If they keep lingering over her health, it'll deteriorate because of it. And now, for the host club profits…_

Haruhi silently agreed to Kyoya's thoughts before locking the door. She turned around and headed back to the living room. Forgetting about the mess her 'friends' made; she slumped back into the depths of the couch.

Her thoughts were swirling around uncontrollable in her head. By this time, Haruhi was sure that she could read people's minds…due to some weird supernatural happening. She was reading Kyoya's thoughts for god's sake! But…

How did this happen?

Why did this happen?

And When?

Exactly what was going on?

* * *

The next thing Haruhi knew was that she was watching the sun rise as rays of light shone through the dull gray clouds. _Wow, morning already! _She had fallen asleep after completing her homework, which felt like forever since her thoughts were swirling around her supposed 'mind reading' and Kyoya.

"**My**_ Princess Haruhi"…._

Haruhi blushed at the thought of being a princess in despair and Kyoya coming to save her.

_Wait! This is KYOYA-SENPAI were taliking about!_ Haruhi tries to push these thoughts away but they stayed.

Tamaki would squeal himself to death if he heard Haruhi agreed to be his princess.

And the twins? They'd be no less happy.

Mori would just do whatever the host club told him to do, as long as he could take care of Mitsukuni. Honey was too childish to be a prince.

But…Kyoya was different.

"Agh!" Haruhi hugged the pillow tighter, almost to the point of it ripping. "Why do I keep thinking about that guy?" she smacked herself, adding pain to the bruise she had gotten the day before.

Her bedroom door flung open as Ranka came bouncing in. There was no sign that he had been almost knocked dead yesterday because of the pest. Haruhi let go of her pillow and looked at him. Her knuckles were white from clutching the pillow so hard. He didn't say a word, until his thoughts came flooding into her mind.

_My lovely daughter can read minds! This is phenomenal! I won't tell anyone otherwise they'll take away my daughter! _

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She didn't know who was worse: Tamaki, or her father. Biological father, of course.

_Since you don't deny the truth anymore, Haruhi, I want to see how long this will go on for! From now on, I'll talk to you using my mind!_

Okay, did Tamaki do more to him than just make him deaf…?

"Outo-san…"

_Haruhi darling! Aren't you happy? You can do something out of this world…somehow! _

"Exactly. That means I'm different, and if others find out they'll think i'm a alien or something…especially the host club."

_See? You just read my mind! How else would you know what I was thinking about and about to say? Anyway, I think this might take some time to get used to since you don't know how to control it…and since the first thing that pops into my mind, you'll hear, and it's hard to control what to think about….mmm…pie!_

Wow, random. "Outo-san…what do you think I should do?"

At that moment, tears started falling out of his eyes. _M-my daughter…is looking to me for advice? Kotoko, did you hear that? That's the first time she's ever…!_

"Outo-san!" Haurhi snapped to bring him back into reality. "This is serious! I can't control who's thoughts to hear and who's to block out, and what if something bad happens, like I hear someone's personal things..?" she exclaimed, remembering Kyoya's thoughts the night before. "And how will I study, especially in class when everyone's thoughts are in my head?"

_Good point…I feel like eating pie at the moment…woops! Off track again. This is going to be harder than I though, oh dear Haruhi. Okay, so then learn to block the thoughts out. Concentrate on something else….and try not to hear personal thoughts, alright? _

Haurhi groaned. "You _really_ don't want me to get rid of these powers do you? Because if you were a father who thought rationally, you'd immediately take me to the docter…" she missed her old father who was paranoid at everything, instead of the one right here who wanted her to use her powers for her own good. "And I don't even know how I got them anyway!"

Ranka took this pretty hard. He started weeping and the room was slowly started to flood with his tears.

_b-but Haruhi…imagine the things you could do! It doesn't matter how you got them, because now you have them! People would kill to be able to read minds! So, don't tell anyone about them and keep it to yourself…._

"It's not like they would believe me anyway…I mean, mind reading? Only a three-year-old would believe that. And it's bad to penetrate other people's thoughts. How many time do I have to tell you?"

_fine. But since you don't know how you got them, then you don't know how to get rid of them…right? _

Haruhi reluctantly nodded.

_Okay, so don't tell anyone. Rule number one. Pie…..agh! why do I keep thinking about that? Anyway, rule number two: try to find out how this power works. Rule number three: do not penetrate people's thoughts. Rule number four….try to figure out hwo close people have to be for you to read their thoughts…rule number five….i've run out of rules…._

"Fine. At the least, Outo-san, try not to think about your boyfriend when your with me…" Haruhi said disgustedly as she shivered at her dad having…*ahem*… with his boyfriend. She was thankful to god that she could just read people's thoughts…not see them. Imagine that! "I'm getting ready for school, so you could at least leave, outo-san."

_Hai! _Ranka zoomed out of the room and shut the door without another word…or thought.

Haruhi sighed as she pushed herself off her bed. She let her feet touch the cold wood floor before thinking one last thought.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter is shorter than the others. My head is dumped right know. Can't think of anything to write about. Maybe writers block.

Review…..


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Wars

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi  
**Chitchat:  
**I have over 200 viewers! Woohoo! And the reviews are all so supportive! Arigato *bows*.

Anyhow, this chapter is basically the war in Haruhi's head. lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club any more than I own the moon.

_Last time:_

Haruhi sighed as she pushed herself off her bed. She let her feet touch the cold wood floor before thinking one last thought.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Chapter Five: Mind Wars

_What am I going to do?_

Suddenly, her two consciences showed up.

Oh great...

_This is not the time for another argument inside my head…why do you guys show up at the oddest times? _

_Excuse me; you should at least be glad I came all this way to help you! _One of them replied.

The other was a bit nicer. _Sorry to myself, but you DO need help. You're confused about a lot of stuff…_it giggled.

_Meaning? _Haruhi asked herself.

_Hey, focus here, we can talk about HIM later. _

_Him? _Haruhi wondered who this 'him' could be.

_Forget it. The problem here is that you have powers that NO one else has…_

_We're not sure if no one else has them…for all I know, someone could've been penetrating my thoughts since I was a baby! _

_Okay okay, but look. You have them. So use them. Simple! I mean, come on. You could manipulate people into doing things, and you could get A+ on all your tests since you could read the teachers mind and get answers. _

_NO! NEVER! I will never do that! Fujioka Haruhi does not do that! I will not use my powers! Period. _

_Ohohoho…you will…._

_Why you-_

Drum roll please…_**GUYS! There is NO point in arguing with YOURSELF! Now, if you guys don't stop talking, I will kill you! **_Devil Haruhi has made her appearance. She was getting irritated.

_Well, if you kill us, or me, basically, you're killing yourself. _

_Yeah, I gotta agree with goody-two-shoes here. Besides, you know Devil Haruhi can't scare us, or myself, because you ARE me!_

_Exactly. Wait…what were we arguing about again? _

_Idiot. You display your short term memory loss lamely. _

_I do not have short term memory loss! Baka!_

_I just called you that, except in English! _

_Baka means Idiot? Seriously? Okay then, BAKA IDIOT BAKA IDIOT BAKA!_

_You are SO lame. Why am I even talking to you? _

_I could ask you the same thing, loser. _

_But whatever you say, I, Haruhi, will use my newfound powers to become a better person…_

_Again, I'm not sure if anyone else has ever had this happen to him…and become a better person? Hah! You just want to use it for yourself!_

_Oh, now_ you_ get the point! What else do you do? Just let the powers sit there? _

_Yes! _

_No. I absolutely refuse. _

_Look, I know it's tempting to use it for your own gain, but think about the people you'd be hurting!_

Haruhi couldn't take any more. _**GUYS! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP, I REALLY WILL BECOME MAD! **_

_Uh oh…_

Now_ your worried… and I shouldn't use foul language while talking to myself. _

_**SHUT UP!**_

_Ok! _

The poor girl sighed as she finished changing into her Ouran uniform, as slowly as possible. She didn't want to go to school today. But then again, she didn't want to go any idea simply because of one certain blonde haired violet eyes idiot.

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where her dad was daydreaming about Haruhi. He as sitting at the dining table, dazed. He didn't notice his daughter walk in.

_Oh…how I wish to see the day Haruhi getting married, right Kotoko? _Ranka spurted out joyfully. Even in his thoughts, his voice was bubbly and joyful. _But if I keep thinking about all this, Haruhi is going to read my mind and then beat me up. Well, she doesn't beat people up but she for sure will ignore me for the rest of the day. _

"To late, outo-san," Haruhi said coldly as she pulled out a plate and set a piece of bread on it. After spooning out a glob of peanut butter, so calmly spread it across the bread, ignoring Ranka's tears.

_She's already giving me the silent treatment! Waaaaaaaa! Oh, and I need to remind myself to grocery shopping for an apple pie…_

Haruhi ate her breakfast in silence, ignoring her dad's pleads from his mind) and random outbursts. Once more, her good conscience came back up, but luckily the evil one didn't join it. An anger mark appeared on Haruhi's head.

_**What do you want? **_She spoke angrily in her mind. _**Since it's you, I know your going to try to tell myself to try not to use my 'powers', so don't worry since I'm already going to do that. Okay? Just go away. Tell the other dude that no way in hell I'll hurt my friends, including that pest. **_

_Umm…actually, I came to tell you that agree with the 'other dude'. I WANT you to use your powers. _

_**That's it. Good-bye, an I hope I never hear you again!**_

_Wait! _

_**No. **_

_Alright! I'll go! But can I say one more thing? _

_**What? **_

_Haven't you ever wondered what REALLY goes on in the host club member's heads? I mean, Tamaki-senpai may be a bumbling idiot, but you know inside that there's something more. And Honey-senpai, he acts like a child but he's a 18 year old male! Don't you want to know what they think about? _

_**No, I don't. **_

_What about Mori? he never says anything, and doesn't show any emotion. _

_**Not interested. **_

_The twins! How about them? _

_**I'd rather not know about the perverted thoughts they have, please. **_

_I'd never thought it'd come down to this…_

_What? _

_Kyoya-senpai._

The name made Haruhi gasp.

_Yup. Don't you want to know if what he said last night was true? Don't you want to know what feelings he has under that façade? _

For once, Haruhi was speechless.

* * *

Chapter 5; done.

Hoped you liked that chapter. Next chapter goes on from when Haruhi arrives at school.

Review…please…and arigato, again.


	6. Chapter 6: Crying and Unexpected

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi  
**Chitchat:**

I'm so happy! Chapter six is on the way~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club any more than I own the moon. **

_Last Time:_

_What? _

_Kyoya-senpai._

The name made Haruhi gasp.

_Yup. Don't you want to know if what he said last night was true? Don't you want to know what feelings he has under that façade? _

For once, Haruhi was speechless.

* * *

Chapter Six: Crying and Unexpected

Haruhi dreaded the walk from her house to Ouran Academy. It was worse than Satan.

Every time she passed someone, his/her thoughts would pop up in her mind. And trust me; the thoughts weren't very pretty…especially ones of perverts. For example:

_I have to find a way to get that big-breasted waitress into my bed…I bet she's just playing hard to get with that big pu-_

_I can't believe that Kei refused to sleep with me! I am a virgin, who wouldn't want to fu-_

And from there it was just hell. They were thinking thoughts she wasn't even supposed to know! This was such a big dilemma for Haruhi that any person would feel sorry for her. Reading people's thoughts wasn't a pretty image.

The minds of the Ouran students weren't pretty either.

As soon as Haruhi walked onto campus, certain fan girl's thoughts flooded into her mind.

_Ah! Haruhi-kun looks Kawaaiiiiii! His girly looks are so cute! Btu he would look cuter with Tamaki-sama! Ah MOE! _

_I just love Hikaru and Kaoru-kun! I think they're twincest act is real! I wonder what they do in bed every night…_

_Kyoya-sama looks handsome writing in that notebook of his! I can't wait to see him after school! Although I want him for myself, he would look just fabulous with Tamaki-sama! They would make the perfect pair!_

Haruhi shuddered at the thought of Tamaki and Kyoya…together_._ _So this is what goes on in the girl's minds every day…._this girls were more dumb than she thought.

She made her way up the stairs, ignoring the passing student's thoughts. Easier said than done. As she entered the classroom, two figures leaped at her.

"Haruhi!"

"Ah! Get off me!" Haruhi screeched as she pushed the twins away. They looked at each other and blinked. Haruhi, having an outburst? Something must've happened.

_Someone must've done something to Haruhi! She's been acting weird since yesterday! _Hikaru thought worriedly.

_I hope her head is okay…that was a pretty big bruise yesterday…_

Kaoru was about to open his mouth when Haruhi stopped him.

"The bump on my head is fine, Kaoru" Haruhi said icily. Then she remembered her father's words. The twins would start suspecting something if she wasn't careful. "I mean, if that's what you were going to ask about."

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay then!"

* * *

Haruhi pretended to be annoyed with the twins during the day as usual, but she was really thinking about her 'power'. Where exactly did it come from? And how? Why?

She was also listening to the twin's thoughts. But she made a few slip-ups.

_Haruhi says she's fine, but I doubt it. Something's been bothering her…or someone! I'm going to kill whichever punk hurt her! _

"Hikaru, no need to kill people. No one hurt me."

"I didn't say I'd kill anyone."

"I was just saying that you might be _thinking_ about killing someone…of course, it's just a guess…"

_Oh! It's lunch time. I wonder how I'll get Haruhi to come with us to the cafeteria…_

"If you don't know already, it's about impossible to get me to sit with you two at lunch. It's the only time during the day I have time to myself."

"What made you say that?"

"Oh nothing, I was just reminding you two in case you had something up your sleeve…like you always do." Haruhi said sarcastically.

But what made even the logical Haruhi freeze and mind go in circles was a certain older red haired twin's thoughts.

_Kaoru says I like Haruhi, but I don't know. Do I like her? Of course I do. She's our toy! But I love her? In _that_ way? I'm not sure…but every time I see her with Tamaki or some one else, I feel pain in my heart. When she ignores me, the same thing happens. And my heart flutters every time she gets hear me. So…is it true? That I LOVE Haruhi?_

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. The Hitachiin twins and Haruhi were on their way to the third music room when this had happened.

_What? Hikaru likes me? But how? I didn't even notice! Am I that oblivious to everything? First the shadow king calls me his dear princess, and next, Hikaru is 'confessing' to me without knowing it. Is this what everyone hides from me?_

Haruhi didn't know what to think. She was mad at herself for not realizing anything, but was confused to what Hikaru thought about her. Did she love him back the same way? Or no?

"Haruhi," Hikaru was already ahead when he noticed Haruhi's eyes wide open. "Are you okay?"

Kaoru froze too. One look at Haruhi's face and anyone would've been alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Haruhi!" both Kaoru and Hikaru yelled.

No answer.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru ran up to her and shook her shoulders. "Haruhi!"

She was too caught up in her thoughts and what she had just found out. Did she love Hikaru the way he loved her? She wasn't sure. But how to deal with this? She couldn't even look at him in the eye because she felt guilty for infiltrating his thoughts.

But she had to answer to Hikaru's yelling otherwise the Host Club would go into hysterics.

Haruhi looked up from the floor. Clutching her book tightly, she avoided Hikaru's gaze but spoke.

"Yeah?"

A wash of relief spread over both Kaoru and Hikaru.

"You looked pale for a moment there. You scared the hell out of us!" Kaoru complained. "Next time, don't scare us like that!"

The brunette froze. Then:

"Hikaru, can I talk to you after club hours? At my house."

At this, Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Why?" it was rare Haruhi ever invited him to her house. Very rare. First an outburst, and then an invitation? Something was up. Big time. No doubt about it.

"Just because." Haruhi looked over at Kaoru. "and Kaoru can't come. I don't mean to be mean though, it's just…"

"What? Why?" Hikaru looked even more worried than before.

"Please."

At this, Hikaru's ranting stopped. Haruhi was pleading him to come over, so how could he say no? His expression softened. "Alright."

"Thanks."

* * *

As they entered the music room, not pretending anything happened, there was a streak of blonde crossing the place and hitting Haruhi with full force.

She was about to turn blue. "S-senpai…can't breathe!" she said in a strained voice. Tamaki immediately let go.

"Why are you so late? Daddy was about to call the military and order a search for you in all of Japan?"

Haruhi could imagine Tamaki running around the whole room waving his hands franticly in the air.

She turned to glare daggers at him, and Tamaki lowered his eyes in shame.

The twins went to go annoy Tamaki, while Haruhi didn't answer his question. Of course, Kyoya caught her.

"Your tardiness is added to your debt."

Haruhi could feel his breath on the beck of her neck. She turned around to see the infamous shadow king standing there, with a mask on as usual.

Haruhi wasn't in a mood to mull over her increasing debt. She was just plain annoyed. "Why do you keep adding to my debt when I did nothing wrong?" she snapped. Kyoya didn't even flinch at the icy tone of her voice. "Do you think this is a joke? I work hard everyday to maintain my scholarship here and have to tolerate the annoyance the host club creates! My dad works hard just to make sure we don't get kicked out of our apartment! The last thing I need is for you to add to my debt!" her voice became louder.

At this, Honey stopped eating his cake. Mori stopped watching Honey eat cake. The twins stopped running from Tamaki who was chasing them. There was pin drop silence in the room. Kyoya stood firm.

Haruhi didn't notice everyone was watching her. "But, of course _you _wouldn't understand the hardships we go through. You're rich and don't have to work for yourself, and you don't have any financial problems! I'm tired of being looked down upon, and just being with the host club makes everything worse!"

Kaoru was the first to speak. "Wow Haruhi. I didn't think you thought of us like that."

The other four, Tamaki, Hikaru, Mori, and Honey just watched what would happen.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose. The light danced off his glasses, making them glare. He really did look like an evil lord. "Haruhi, if you think that life is easier for us because we're high in society, then you are mistaken. I'm the third son, the youngest one, and being perfect isn't enough to impress my father." Even his voice was getting louder by the second. "I work hard everyday, and that still isn't enough. But do you think I let that stand in my way to achieve my goal?"

Haruhi felt ashamed. She had let her mouth run loose without thinking. And now she felt terrible. Her knees gave in, and she fell to the floor, shaking, while the other hosts came running to her.

_Haruhi! My daughter! Oh, I am killing Mommy for doing this to our precious daughter!_

_Damn the idiot shadow king! _

_Haru-chan!_

_Haruhi….Mitsukuni must be worried. _

Last but not least, Kyoya. _Haruhi should watch what she says. I don't know what caused her to have an outburst today, very un-Haruhi like. but she must feel terrible. I'll forgive her debt today, but if this happens again, I'll have to-_

His thoughts were interrupted with shrieking and crying. She herself had no idea why she was crying, especially on front of the others. Maybe it was the added unbearable pressure from everything.

"H-haruhi!" Tamaki knelt down on front of her and tilted her head up. Beads of tears were flowing freely down her milky skin.

Hikaru turned to Kyoya. "Look what you did! You just made Haruhi CRY! Idiot!" he was about to punch Kyoya when Kaoru stopped him.

"Hikaru, you can't use violence!"

"Since when?"

While Kaoru worked hard to restrain his brother from knocking the front two teeth of Kyoya, Tamaki was hugging Haruhi. Honey was wiping her tears while Mori watched (as usual), but with a sad expression on his face.

Haruhi's shoulders heaved up and down between sobs. She didn't know what had just happened. She just wanted to get rid of the voices in her head.

Kyoya felt an unfamiliar feeling wash over him. what was it…sadness? No, it couldn't be…anger? No. Guilt? Could it be guilt?

Maybe.

His eyes widened. _Why do I feel this way? What have I done?_

He walked over to wear Tamaki was kneeling and holding Haruhi. His steps echoed all over the room. Hikaru stopped struggling and watched Kyoya.

Nothing could prepare any member of the host club to what he did next.

Before he knew it, Kyoya was yanking Haruhi out of Tamaki's arms and pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I was working on The Choice and Surprise! and didn't have time to update this story. My bad!

anyway, if you don't reveiw...you will regret it...jk! but please do reveiw.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi  
**Randomness:**  
Okay people, summer break is officially here! I will be updating…hmm…maybe every other day or every third day? I can live with that.

Me: Mori, since you rarely talk, you're doing the disclaimer. And reading your fifty page report about world war two…ALOUD.|  
Twins: O.O  
Tamaki: WHAT?  
Kyoya: Hmm…this is interesting.  
Haruhi: Are you serious?  
Honey: Waa, Takashi is finally going to talk for a long time?  
Mori: …Ok.  
Everyone except Kyoya: WHAT?  
**Disclaimer:** Heraa-chan does not own Ouran High School Host Club. And about world war two, it all started when….

_One long hour later…._

Twins: You think he's okay? *bends down to a poke an almost life-less Mori*  
Haruhi: I told you that talking a mile a minute could not be good for Mori-senpai. It's too much for even him to handle.

_Last Time:_

He walked over to wear Tamaki was kneeling and holding Haruhi. His steps echoed all over the room. Hikaru stopped struggling and watched Kyoya.

Nothing could prepare any member of the host club to what he did next.

Before he knew it, Kyoya was yanking Haruhi out of Tamaki's arms and pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Confessions

Everything was silent. Very silent. All you could hear was the leaves rustling outside, and the ticking of the clock in the room.

If you had stepped into the room at that moment, you would see the twins with their jaws dropped, Tamaki as if he had just been run over by a truck, Honey crying tears of joy, and Mori, the mori, actually SMILING, Haruhi looking shocked…and Kyoya hugging her while on the floor on his knees….

Yes, the great Kyoya Ootori was HUGGING Haruhi.

Yes, the one you call 'the shadow king' was actually showing emotion. To a commoner.

To the host club members, it was unimaginable. The thought that they might be dead or coming close to the end of the world lingered around in the air.

How was this possible? Could it be….no. it wasn't possible. They were dead.

But they weren't.

Haruhi was experiencing the most terrifying (but nice) time of her life. Kyoya was hugging her, feeling unexpectedly warm and comfortable in his strong arms, and she LIKED it, and didn't know what to think. Her mind went into overdrive. The first thought that hit her was:

_Where is Kyoya-senpai and what has this…thing…done to him?_

The second was:

_I feel…unusually warm…and why the heck was I crying in the first place? _

And then, a billion people's thoughts flooded her mind.

Hikaru: _VILE UNDERHANDED SCHEMING DEMON! KYOYA-SENPAI! HOW DARE HE HUG HARUHIIIIIIIIII!_

_Okay, number one, why was Hikaru so mad about Kyoya hugging her if he and his twin always did the same thing to her ten times a day? And number two, there's no reason to call Kyoya-senpai a demon. _

Kaoru: _AHHHHHH! Wait, I must be dreaming. _Haruhi saw Kaoru take one look at Kyoya and his eyes blazed up with terror. _AHHHHHHHH!...okay, now that I'm done screaming my guts out in my mind, I hope Hikaru is okay. _

Honey: _Oooohhhh, so this is what Kyou-chan felt? _

Haruhi didn't have the slightest idea what that meant. Still naïve as ever.

Mori: _I must admit, this is a pretty shocking event. I just hope Tamaki and Hikaru don't go into over-drive. If they do, I'll protect Mitsukuni_.

Tamaki's screams were the worst, and unfortunately, his mind screams were the same as his frantic out-loud screams (after he was done sulking, he started shouting).

"HARUHI! KYOYA! HUGGING…CRYING….AHHHHH!"

Ignoring the outside world, Kyoya wrapped his arms around Haruhi tighter. He rested his head onto Haruhi's and sniffed the scented air. Her hair smelt like lavenders.

_I wish it could be like this forever…_he thought letting his imaginations run lose. But as soon as he realized that those thoughts were uncharacteristic of him, he shook them out of his head.

He leaned towards Haruhi's ear. She shivered when his breath reached her neck.

"Sorry."

And that was all that needed to be said.

He let go of Haruhi (reluctantly) and stood up. Since he was still in a daze about what just happened, he ahd NO idea what Haruhi was suffering. Her face was utterly red. Little did he know that every single word he had thought of reached her mind, and she was blushing furiously.

_EH? K-kyoya-s-senpai…he…? Does he…like me? Impossible! But how could..?_

Well, that scene concluded and was followed by Tamaki wailing. Tamaki was mad, but when he noticed that Kyoya was just trying to comfort Haruhi, he had tears spilling out of his eyes.

Tamaki clomped Kyoya in a hug. "Okaa-san! How wonderful of you for comfort our daughter? Perhaps you have changed-"

Kyoya shoved him off, leaving him to crawl to his corner of gloom.

Haruhi's mind drifted over to Hikaru's thoughts.

_Haruhi looks sick! Should I call an ambulance? No, that'd just make me look crazy like Tamaki. And I don't want to be like that sick pervert…but I need to do SOMETHING. I can't let the one I care and love most be like this…_

Haruhi's knees started shaking again. Her eyes widened. Care? Love? Surely he meant as a friend…right? But it can't be!

_Haruhi POV_

I need to tell them. Now. This isn't right. I've just been comforted by Kyoya, learned that Hikaru likes me, and it makes me feel guilty that I've been prying into their…and the others…thoughts that are PERSONAL. I really need to tell them about this creepy mind-reading thing otherwise I will DIE.

_End of Haruhi POV_

Haruhi wiped her tears away from her eyes and got up. Her legs felt like jelly, but she found strength to not fall back down onto the floor. She walked slowly to the couch and dropped down heavily onto the soft leather, ignoring the twins wails of concerns.

"Haruhi! Are you okay? You were crying!"

"Haruhi! Haruhi!"

She didn't answer. She simply looked at their faces.

Hikaru. Kaoru. Kyoya. Tamaki. Mori. Honey.

This wasn't right. She was betraying each and every one of them. She HAD to tell them.

Honey and Mori sat down on the couch on front of her, seeing as the twins were squishing Haruhi between them. Kyoya was still standing in the same spot, and Tamaki was still in his corner of gloom.

"I have something to tell you guys." She said so quietly she could barely be heard. This made Kyoya turn towards her voice, Tamaki go out of his corner of gloom, and the twins forget that she was crying and had just been hugged by the shadow king. _I should've done that…_but the twins didn't EXACTLY forget it though.

Haruhi took a breath.

And another.

And another.

And blinked.

Twice.

"W-well…" she looked down at the floor.

"yeah?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

_Haruhi, say something! _

_Please Haruhi, don't make me and Hikaru worry any more than we are!_

_Haruhi…_

_What could be wrong with Haru-chan?_

_Mitsukuni looks worried!_

"You guys are going to think I'm nuts."

"Okay."

"And I'm weird."

"Okay."

"And that I'm a crazy hyper-active lunatic."

"Okay."

"And that this can nowhere be near possible."

"Okay."

"And that I know things that I should've known long ago."

"….Okay." _where is she going with this? _

"And that you guys are going to kill me after you learn what I did."

"Okay…I mean, why would we kill you?"

Haruhi sighed. she might as well say this and get it over with.

"Remember you guys all said that I've been acting weird since yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's because…I can read your minds…."

* * *

Sorry for another cliffie, but for some reason, my brain shuts down after I write something interesting…so sorry! Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. and sorry this was a bit short..i mean ALOT short.

Every time you review…you get a hug and a kiss on the cheek from your favorite host club member….


	8. Chapter 8: More Confessions and Proof

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi  
**Randomness:**  
I can't believe I'm at chapter 8 already, and it's only been a month since I started this story!

Quota was met, and actually, I got a lot more reviews than I though I would. also, i hope the characters aren't OOC, but you try imagining Kyoya shocked and in love...it's hard. i don't think there is any spelling mistakes, if there are, then sorry!

Now, are ya'll ready for chapter 3?

Me: Drum roll please…*drums start banging in the back round* okay, Kaoru, you're up!  
Kaoru: Me?  
Me: Yes you!  
Kaoru: B-but how could I ever do it without Hikaru? *fake tears pouring out*  
Hikaru: *tilts up his brothers head to meet his also wet eyes* it's okay Kaoru, one day; we'll each go our separate ways…  
Kaoru: H-Hikaru…  
Fan girls: KYAAAAAA! SUCH BROTHERLY LOVE!  
Me: Sheesh guys, it's just saying the disclaimer. Never mind, I'll do it (again)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

_Last Time:_

Haruhi sighed. she might as well say this and get it over with.

"Remember you guys all said that I've been acting weird since yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's because…I can read your minds…."

* * *

Chapter Eight: More Confessions and Proof

Haruhi sighed. She might as well say this and get it over with.

"Remember you guys all said that I've been acting weird since yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's because…I can read your minds…."

5…

4…

3….

2….

1...

The twins bombarded into fits of cachinnation and laughter. Haruhi winced and then looked at the others.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, Kyoya looked at Haruhi if she was delirious, and Honey looked shocked. Mori stood still, as usual.

Kaoru wiped a tear from his eye and tried to stop laughing. "A-are you… (pant)…serious… (pant)…Haruhi?"

"Kaoru… (pant)…I think… (pant)…Haruhi caught…. (pant)…milord's contagious…(pant)…disease." Hikaru clutched his stomach to stop himself from laughing. He was too young to die from laughter.

Haruhi closed her eyes and listened to their thoughts. She had become kind of used to this dilemma so she tuned out the outside worlds rants and focused her mind to their words in her head.

_I knew from the beginning they weren't going to believe me, but noooooo they HAD to know…and look where this got me. Nowhere! _

Kyoya: _I…better call the doctors to make sure the bruise on her head isn't too bad…_

Tamaki: _Daughter…mind reading…Kyoya…hugging…this must be a nightmare!_

Mori: _…mind reading? _

Hikaru: _Haruhi, I'm worried….but mind reading? That's absurd!_

Kaoru: …_good going Tono_…_our Haruhi has been coruppted by your idoicy..._

Honey: _so that's why Haru-chan was acting all funny yesterday, especially when we were at her house! She could tell what we were thinking! _His big brown eyes widened in realization. _Wait…maybe she accidentally heard Kyo-chan and Hika-chan and Tama-chan's confessions! _

Well, at least Honey believed her….wait…

Confession?

Hikaru?

Kyoya?

Tamaki?

_No way…I thought only Hikaru…! I only heard Hikaru's "confession" a few minutes ago but Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai also…? That can't be! How come I never noticed? _

Ahh, so the dense girl finally figures it out, with the help of Honey. Her mind was now more confused than before, since guilt, anxiousness, and awkwardness hung in the air. What was she supposed to do after this?

_And no wonder yesterday he "called" me his princess. He liked me! But I can't believe that heartless egoistic, but kind, loyal, caring man would like me, a commoner of all people! At that time at the beach, he even agreed to me when I said would be no merit in sleeping with me! How is this possible?_

Honey, who believed Haruhi, wanted to prove to the others that Haruhi was telling the truth. She was a logical sane girl who never divulged herself in the host club's crazy schemes, so if se said she could mind read, then it was true. He just needed to let the others know.

"Haru-chan," Honey started in his cute sugary sweet voice. "What number am I thinking of right now?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, realizing what Honey was trying to do and then spoke. "It's okay Honey-senpai. I knew from the beginning that they wouldn't believe me, so you don't have to do this."

"No. we want to help, I want to help, and to do that we need to know what's going on. I believe you but I don't think the others do."

Haruhi ruffled his hair affectionately as he climbed onto the sofa next to her. "So, Haru-chan," he whispered in her ear, so no one else could hear. "Were you so shocked yesterday because you 'heard' Kyo-chan's confession? I saw your face, and you looked so pale and shocked."

Haruhi paused, wondering whether to tell him the truth or not. She decided to tell the truth, it was the best way to go. "Not exactly. I-I didn't mean too, I just kind of heard him call me "his princess", that's why. But just now, your thoughts told me Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai have feelings for me. I heard Hikaru's confession a few minutes ago."

Honey's eyes widened. That's it. Proof was already there. Haruhi was too dense to realize on her own. There was no way she could've just guessed this. And no one had told her anything. She had mind read everything. He just needed to others to know.

_But I can't have everyone else know that Haruhi know's their true feelings since it'll cause a ruckus…so I'll just prove to them another way…and Haruhi, don't stop me. _

Haruhi turned to look at Honey with a paler face then before. "Honey…senpai…"

"It'll be fine!"

Hikaru was first. "Hika-chan," Honey turned to look at a still red from laughing Hikaru. "Think of a number between one and one billion."

"Seriously? Do you really believe Haruhi? As much as I want to, it's logically impossible! Even you know that!" Hikaru complained.

"This isn't a joke. Just think of a number."

At this, everyone turned to listen to Haruhi and Hikaru.

_Honey-senpai is being oddly serious and mature about this…_Haruhi looked at the child-like boy next to her. So his cuteness _was_ just an act.

"Umm…okay, I got one."

"Haruhi, which number is he thinking of?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she though hard for a moment before answering. She really didn't want to do this. _It's not like I have choice…I NEVER do_. "Thirty million four hundred thirty-two thousand six hundred ninety three?"

Hikaru looked like he was about to faint. "T-that's right…"

Kaoru shrugged. "Probably just a coincidence…" _how could she guess it? It was a number between ONE and a BILLION! But…is this what she wanted to talk about after school? _He remembered when she has asked Hikaru and him to come over after school.

Logical Kyoya shifted his glasses upwards and decided to give this a shot. "Haruhi, what am I thinking of right now?" _this is crazy, what has gotten into you Kyoya? You first comforted Haruhi when you felt guilty and ever APOLOGIZED, and now you're deluding yourself into thinking she's telling the truth? What would Outo-san say if he hears? And better yet, the club opens in less than half an hour and we haven't even set up due to Haruhi's tardiness and interruption. She also dared to argue with an Ootori. I should increase he debt for this, and yet, I still like her…_

Haruhi winced at 'debt', but then reddened when he thought 'I still like her'. She smirked, thinking this would be the perfect time to throw him off guard as payback for making her cry.

The other listened intently, either they were curious of her answer or they wanted to see what went on in the cool type's brain.

"Kyoya-senpai, number 1, you're not crazy, seeing you're not the one who gained to ability to mind read. Number 2, I have to thank you for comforting me, though your comforting skills aren't the best. And I never though you'd say sorry."

The twins gasped. Tamaki's jaw reached the ground. Honey smiled, and even Mori was half-smiling. Haruhi knew exactly why. Kyoya just kept staring intently at her.

"And yes, I dared to argue with an Ootori, because I don't care about status. Also, it's not my fault I caused an 'interruption' since you're the one who keeps adding to my debt. I would've gotten rid of my debt by now, but someone keeps adding to my debt, solely for the purpose of keeping me here."

That was it. Enough to make Kyoya go nuts. _W-what? How? She…the truth? This is not logically possible! But she just answered the words I was thinking. But…could it be…that she heard….my confession? This is not good…._this was the first time Kyoya Ootori had no backup plan whatsoever.

"Yes senpai, this is not good. At all." Haruhi said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She had decided to act like she wasn't going though an inner confused state, it'd just make things harder. Good thing Kyoya was in a shock, otherwise he would've seen that this wasn't her real answer.

The edges of Kyoya's lips twitched. Was that really her reply when he just revealed his feelings to her (even though it was through her "mind reading")? Jeez this girl! - Oh to hell with this torture.

Hikaru was still shaking, wondering the same thing Kyoya had been thinking a moment ago. _Did she hear me think I love her? Oh shit_…

Kaoru sweat dropped when the tension between Kyoya and Haruhi increased. Haruhi seemed to be smirking, and Kyoya was in a shock, which was rarer than seeing pigs fly. "Umm….can someone tell me what is going on?"

Tamaki, who had been listening to the whole conversation, opened his mouth to have a say in this conversation/argument, something caught his eye.

"And…is that a pig flying?"

* * *

Ok….chapter 8 done. Now that the host club knows, what will happen? And will the host club break apart since hidden feelings are revealed? Tune in next time….to find out!

Every time you review, Hikaru does a happy dance….


	9. Chapter 9: What Can I Say

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi  
**Silly Chitchat:  
**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I just couldn't think of anything and I fell into writers block for this story…but now, I'm back and ready to roll!

Me: I'm BACK!  
Twins: *snort* yeah, so?  
Me: *tears pour out* b-but don't be mean!  
Haruhi: Sorry, Heraa-chan, but we hate you know for leaving us for so long...  
Me: WAAH! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL BE ALL ALONE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club..*SIGH*

_Last time_

Tamaki, who had been listening to the whole conversation, opened his mouth to have a say in this conversation/argument, something caught his eye.

"And…is that a pig flying?"

* * *

Chapter 9: What Can I Say 

Good going Tamaki, ruining the moment. Remember, this is supposed to be like a movie, where they have a 'moment' and then Kyoya faints…or something like that.

"Umm…Haru-chan, are you okay?" Honey looked worryingly at Haruhi who was now trying to stare the Shadow King down (if that was even possible).

"Yeah Haruhi, what did you 'read' in the shadow king's evil mind that made you so upset?" Hikaru asked, unaware of the mind battle going on between Kyoya and the natural rookie.

_This is really bad, I didn't mean for this to happen. I planned to keep these feelings shut, and let Tamaki go for her…_Kyoya immediately froze. _But now she'll be in big- stop thinking! She's reading everything, so just stop! _

Haruhi blinked_. I'll be in a big what? _Ah, still dense as ever. She'll be in a big problem, a big love triangle-err, square.

"Hello? Haruhi?" Hikaru went and shook Haruhi's shoulder she wasn't answering. She blinked and looked at him with those same big exhilarating brown eyes. "Hikaru…I'm fine…" she averted her eyes from Hikaru's piercing gaze.

"NO, you are not. Now that you have these 'powers' or whatever, what are we going to do? We have to figure out some way how they came to be and get you back to normal." Hikaru was being serious and was really worried…which is rare. "And what did Kyoya-senpai think that made you so disturbed?"

Haruhi didn't know how she could answer that. Simply telling Hikaru that she just found out half the host club was in love with her would cause a ruckus…she wasn't that stupid. But if she didn't answer, then it'd be a bigger problem. She switched her eyes back to Hikaru who still had the same worried look and spoke.

"Hikaru….are you really in love with me?" she asked innocently, ignoring his questions…especially the one about Kyoya.

Silence.

Tamaki became white, and Hikaru's amber eyes widened, twinkling with confusion. Honey broke into a grin and Kyoya snapped out of his reverie. Mori stayed the same…what a surprise. Kaoru waited eagerly for Hikaru's answer. _No way…so she did hear my thoughts! _Hikaru took his arms off her shoulders and straightened up. He'd have to man up. No use denying it.

"Yes, yes I am." He said simply, causing Tamaki to go into explosions when Mori covered his mouth, watching the scene intently. Hikaru was currently red, his fists tightening. Boy, this sure was hard.

Haruhi looked back at her lap. "Oh." She cleared her throat and asked a second question. "Did…Kaoru really give his love up for me for you…?"

The room was hollow, silence filling it even more. Even Mori and Honey were a bit dumbfounded, since they were sure Haruhi didn't 'hear' the part about that. And she was too dense to know anything about…this. Haruhi seemed to read their confusion and the edges of her thin lips curved into a small smile. "I'm not that dumb and dense. I am a scholarship student, after all."

"Oh." Hikaru wanted to say more like 'What is your answer now that I confessed?' but the words were dry in his throat.

Haruhi frowned. "Any more secrets you guys have been keeping? I know I may be dense, but if I don't know your feelings, then how am I going to respond?" surprisingly, that was the smartest thing Haruhi ever said. On the subject of feelings and romance anyway…

"No, not really Haru-chan." Honey answered before Tamaki or Hikaru did. "But even if there are secrets, you're bound to find out. Feelings can't be hidden for long…and also since you're a 'mind reader' at the moment." He was smart and knew these things about feelings, although he hid it behind his cute demeanor.

Kyoya shifted his glasses before speaking. "I suppose that now this is cleared up, may we switch back to the problem at hand?" _since if Haruhi keeps being able to read minds, it'll cause a problem…like the current one. Although…mind reading has its benefits. She could debate against a business man, knowing his every move beforehand…_leave it to him to be a money-making bastard. "I will cancel hosting for today…the profits lost will be added to your debt Haruhi since this is because of your situation."

Instead of the usual arguing, Haruhi shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I know the real reason you do this anyway, senpai."

"Okay then, off to Haruhi's place!" Tamaki exclaimed, ignoring the pit feeling forming in is stomach. _I knew mon ami like her, but kept quiet because of me…_

_What will happen now?_

* * *

"Heh, so know they know huh?" a ruff voice echoed in the small room, belonging to a bulky man.

"Yep. Though I must say, this was the perfect ploy to get her here." A female voice companioned the first one. "No she'll get was she deserves."

A third voice chuckled. "It was my idea, so duh." Arrogance dripped from his tone.

They all laughed maniacally in sync. "Prepare to die, Fujioka."

* * *

Sorry this chap was short, but the next long chapter will make up for it.

Review….NOW!


	10. Chapter 10: Conversing

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is plunged headfirst into a mystery that requires skill and intelligence. Someone is out to kill her, and a certain host will do everything in his power to protect the girl. EVen at the cost of his own life.  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
Like promised, I made this LOOOONNNGGGG chapter (over 3,500 words) as a apology for being late with my updates! What will happen now that feelings are revealed? Also, this story will be entering a new arc soon, since now I know where this will be going. I wonder if I should change the genre to supernatural….hm, we'll see. Be prepared for magic, villains, romance, and humor. The host club could never be the host club without humor.

Me: Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever made for this story. You guys better be thankful for this.

Hikaru: thankful? _Thankful_? I just learned that Kyoya-senpai had a crush on Haruhi! And all Haruhi can say is 'oh'!

Haruhi: that's not really my fault is it? The author is the one who goes around writing freak things about me mind reading, and you, Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, and Kaoru liking me more than a friend. I can't do anything unless the author wants it to happen.

Hikaru: CURSE YOU HERAA-CHAN!

**Discliamer:** I obviously do not own Ouran High School Host Club since Kyoya doesn't end up with Haruhi.

Hikaru: STOP WITH THE KYOYA/HARUHI THING! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!

Kyoya: *smirks* So?

Haruhi: *sweatdrop* wow….you guys really are crazy…

_Last time:_

"Heh, so know they know huh?" a ruff voice echoed in the small room, belonging to a bulky man.

"Yep. Though I must say, this was the perfect ploy to get her here." A female voice companioned the first one. "Now she'll get was she deserves."

A third voice chuckled. "It was my idea, so duh." Arrogance dripped from his tone.

They all laughed maniacally in sync. "Prepare to die, Fujioka."

* * *

Chapter Ten: Conversing

The car ride to Haruhi's house was silent. So deafening-silent that Honey could cut it with a cake knife. They had all decided to go to Haruhi's place ("ooh! we get to see commoner's tv's anddrink tap water!") to talk about this new predicament. Everyone was baffled.

Kyoya sat leaning back on the seat with his arms across his chest, and we can't forget about the trademark glinting glasses can we? He wanted to think about Haruhi and this new development and how Haruhi will answer to their feelings, but refused to merely because of a certain mind-reading brown-haired girl next to him.

Haruhi was looking out the window watching everything whirr past her. She was unintentionally reading her fellow hosts' minds along with thinking about her own feelings.

_I really had no idea Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, and Hikaru saw me in that light. I didn't even know that Kaoru gave up his love for me because of Hikaru? How stupid am I? I've been hurting my friends all along and didn't even know! Am I really that dense? _

Hikaru was sitting next to Kaoru, fiddling with his collar. He was worried about how Haruhi was going to answer him. But more importantly, he was worried about her condition. He was having the same thoughts Haruhi had the day before.

_How is mind-reading even possible? Even I'm smart enough to know it's not logically possible! _

Kaoru was pondering about the recent events concerning mind-reading, and made up his mind to help Haruhi in any way he can. She started crying for god's sake! That's how bad this was…

Tamaki refused to even think, much like Kyoya, and let his mind stay blank. Yeah, it was hard, but he didn't want Haruhi reading his private thoughts even though she did it unintentionally. Who knew the self-proclaimed king had private thoughts? Everyone thought he said everything he thought about. Well, they were wrong.

Honey's thoughts were basically about his friends and their feelings.

_In the end, it all comes down to Haru-chan's decision! I just hope our 'family' isn't destroyed because of this… _

Mori's thoughts startled Haruhi the most.

_Mitsukuni must be worried about Haruhi's condition…and the fact she mind reads, which means Haruhi is reading my thoughts now. It doesn't bother me though, I have nothing to hide. _

_Which reminds me, I do hope Satoshi is doing well in his kendo tournament. I will have to apologize to him for not being there since an urgent situation came up. Chika also needs to be informed. I need to see if they're willing to help. Haruhi needs all the help she can get…_

Yikes. Who knew Mori, the silent one, thought the most things under a minute. Haruhi eyed him curiously before returning to looking out the window again.

Sigh. This was going to be a one long and hectic week. As if her life wasn't already hectic enough.

* * *

The hosts were all now sitting around the coffee table in Haruhi's apartment. Ranka was at work, so Tamaki was relieved big time. Being kicked into a wall and stepped on hurts more than you think.

"Tamaki-senpai, if you didn't try to sexually harass me inches away from Okaa-san's shrine that time, we all know Otou-san wouldn't be kicking you into a wall every time he saw you…" Haruhi's voice cut into the blonde's thoughts, startling him. The twins snickered, and Kyoya hid his amusement by shifting his glasses.

"B-but daughter! It was an accident!" Tamaki protested.

Hikaru snorted. "Yeah, suuure Tono," he said, drawing out the vowel. Teasing their king was their favorite pastime. "We _totally _believe you!"

Haurhi rolled her eyes. _typical twins. _

"It was! And if that was sexual harassment, than what the twins do is ten times worse!" The purple-eyed idiot drawled on, but to no avail. The twins kept insulting him, causing Tamaki to chase them around the place.

"Get back here you doppelgangers!"

"na na! you can't get us!"

CRASH. THUD. BOOM.

"Oi, look Hikaru, Tono tripped over his own feet!"

"What a clumsy idiot!"

"YOU DEVILS! YOU TRIPPED ME! YOU WILL PAY!"

"Haha, as if."

THUD.

"Yup, m'lord really is a pervert."

Everything would look normal….and it was, except the fact there was heavy tension in the air. All the hosts knew that everything would never be exactly the same as it was before, since hidden feelings were now revealed. Everyone also knew things would be even more different after Haruhi made their decision. They weren't going to push her; they were going to wait until Haurhi sorted her feelings out. Besides, this came as a shock to her.

The twins and Tamaki were merely acting to ease the tension a bit. And it worked. The thick tension in the air shifted noticeably when Haruhi broke into a grin, but the anger marks on her forehead didn't go unnoticed. She sighed before glaring at the troublesome trio.

"**Sit. Down. Now."** Haruhi glared at them with her narrowed eyes, her look putting the devil's to shame.

Tamaki shivered and went to cling onto Kyoya's arm, crying like a baby. He trembled as he spoke.

"Okaa-san! Our daughter has become rebellious! Oh, the pain! Tell her that kicking the twins out of her life is for her own good!"

"Tamaki, get off me." Kyoya growled, and the center of his burden (he'd never call him 'best friend' even in a million years) went to grow radioactive mushrooms in his corner of gloom. "Moron."

Dark clouds swarmed around Tamaki's head as he drew large swirls on his emo wall. The dull black ink glittered brightly when sunlight his corner, and everyone could see Tamaki was sulking. What a surprise.

Kyoya spared Tamaki a look before shaking his head. _Idiot. I must say though, I wonder where Haruhi learned to do that…_

"I learn from the best, senpai." Haruhi smiled as Kyoya blinked and looked up, locking his eyes with hers.

Tamaki, at this, sniffled and wailed. "Daughter only looks up to mommy (sniffle)…so sad, (sniffle) oh, the pain of being rejected (sniffle) by your own daughter…" he mumbled.

Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Everyone's thoughts matched hers: _what an idiot. _

* * *

"So….they're trying to figure out how this came to be huh?" a low chuckle echoed around the room. He shook his head. "They're never going to win."

"Yep. Such idiots, they don't stand a chance." A feminine voice spoke. "We'll start with the next step soon."

"Good." It was dark, so you couldn't see it, but the man was smirking and he imagined how pleasurable this was going to be… "They won't know what hit them."

* * *

After a few minutes, the commoner's coffee was ready to be devoured by the hosts. Haruhi set down the cups as the hosts eagerly waited. Setting the tray down, she went back to kitchen to grab a few cookies (mostly for Honey). She came back into the living room, only to be greeted with an argument. The twins and Tamaki were arguing over how Haruhi would sit next too.

"Haruhi should sit next to me, seeing as I'm her father!"

"No, Haruhi is _our _friend and _our _classmate; therefore she's sitting next to us!"

"No!"

Honey joined the argument. "I want Haru-chan to sit next to me! She always gets to sit by you three!"

The remaining three hosts sweat dropped. _I thought they came here to help me with my problem, not argue over something so trivial…_Haurhi pinched the bridge of her nose in a Kyoya-like fashion.

The petite girl finally settled down next to Kyoya and Mori. She had enough yelling for one day. Tamaki was about to protest when Kyoya glared him darkly. He shut his mouth after that, not wanting to see that low blood pressure demon lord glare again.

"So," Kyoya started. They needed to get down to business. No more procrastinating, they'd done that enough. "I presume this started yesterday when you clumsily hit that door causing you to fall unconscious for quite some time." He said that more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yup, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi confirmed. She forced herself to pay full attention to this conversation instead of venturing into the world of thoughts. "I woke up and I found myself able to read what each and every person was thinking."

At this point, the twins yawned and turned to their king to start talking about something random. Mori and Honey were the only ones tuned into this conversation.

"Hmm…" Kyoya took a sip of Coffee from his cup before setting it back down. _Nothing out of the ordinary happened while Haruhi was unconscious…what could've caused this to happen? _He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye before opening his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I honestly don't know senpai, I was the one unconscious." Haruhi replied to Kyoya's thought's like a reflex causing the others to glare at her. They bore deep holes in her back, and she frowned. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

Kyoya spoke for the others. "Could you try to refrain from reading our thoughts?" he narrowed his eyes. "It'll cause problems if you continue to answer our thoughts rather than our words. The others," he lifted his right hand and waved it in the general direction of the troublesome trio. "also won't understand, seeing as they don't have the power to mind-read."

"It's not my fault I can mind-read. And I've tried to not read anyone's thoughts, but I can't help it. " Haruhi cocked her head to the side and her brown round eyes widened as she realized something. "and before….senpai, why did you hug me and apologize? You did nothing, and I just broke down because of stress and anxiety." She still didn't get it?

Honey shook his head as Mori stayed silent (what a surpsise), anticipating his koihai's answer. The twins and the king stopped chattering about commoner festivals and looked at Kyoya and Haruhi. Haruhi, with her innocent large questioning eyes, and Kyoya with his glinted glasses.

Kyoya's glasses clouded as his eyes turned a darker color. _No point hiding something that's already been revealed... _"I…." he turned and looked at the table, suddenly finding it interesting. The smell of instant coffee reached his nose, and he suddenly wished he wasn't here. "felt like it was my words that….hurt you, and therefore found it my responsibility to comfort you."

"But why? You didn't have to. You could've left me, because I would've gotten better anyway. I don't need comforting." Haruhi, acting unusually curious, tried to pry into Kyoya's thoughts but his mind was blank, as if he was just saying words without thinking.

"I…" _does she have to be so intelligent most of the time but utterly clueless at times? _"don't like seeing you hurt…" _suck it up Kyoya, everyone knows. No turning back now…_

Haruhi felt her heart flutter as a beautiful blush swept across her face. Her heart sped up and she was sure everyone could hear her heart thumping against her chest. So Kyoya really _did_ like her more than as a friend. Who knew? Well, mostly everyone but her.

Honey broke into a grin at Kyoya's answer, and even Mori spared a smile. To everyone's surprise, the twins and Tamaki stayed silent. The tension grew. Even their minds were blank.

But not for long.

Hikaru'a visibly flamed with anger. _So this…explains Kyoya-senpai's actions back in the club room! He likes her! Oh shit! So now I don't just have Tamaki-senpai as completion, but also _him_? This is WAR! _

Kaoru put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, who was shaking with fury. His eyes held care and sadness in them. _Hikaru, I know it hurts…but you have to know it's Haruhi's choice in the end. _

Tamaki: _It's nice to see mon ami finally look at someone with admiration…_

Haruhi stared at her senpai for a few moments longer before switching away forbidden subject and to the current predicament. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, I'll still try not to read other people's minds. I know it's wrong to intrude into their privacy. People's thoughts belong to themselves only."

"Good."

Silence.

No one knew what to say after this. This was all so confusing. The awkward silence stretched on, no one even attempted to fix this. Except for one person.

After a few moments, Honey raised his hand. Haruhi kept staring into her coffee cup, ignoring everyone's inner thoughts and wishing to herself she'd disappear. Honey waved his hand the air frantically to catch her attention when Haruhi didn't see. "Haruuuuuu-chan!" Haruhi still didn't reply. Her even breathing also told him that her mind wasn't even in this room. He'd have to try something else. "Myyyy Haru-koi!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Startled, Haruhi jumped up before meekly saying, "Yes, Honey-senpai?"

"Can you tell us more about these 'powers' of yours?" he asked innocently, giving Haruhi a puppy-dog look. Everyone switched back to reality when he asked this question. Perhaps maybe knowing more about this would help to learn where they came from. Haruhi seemed a bit hesitant answering this question.

"Umm…" the girl put her finger on her chin, stroking it as she thought hard. _Okay, since this morning, what patterns have I noticed? I think…_"oh!" a light bulb lit up in her head as everyone listened intently. "I noticed I can only hear people's thoughts if they're within a fifteen feet radius from where I am."

"So," a new voiced joined the conversation. It belonged to the older twin. "If they're out side of the fifteen feet radius, then you can't hear them?"

"Yup. Also, the closer you are, the louder I can hear your thoughts," Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "Meaning I can hear Kyoya senpai's and Mori senpai's thoughts the loudest since they're next to me. I can also hear everyone else's, but since they're further away from me their thoughts are only in the background."

"Oh, ok. I get it." Tamaki put his elbow on the table propping it up, and his hand to the side of his cheek. He seemed a bit tired. Dark circles were starting to appear under his eyes as he raised an eyebrow. "What else?"

"Um…."

* * *

"Seems like they're not as dumb as we thought…" A bulky man whispered in a husky thick voice. "This might cause a hindrance in our plans."

"Ya think? This means unexpected turns, and the master won't be happy." A younger sounding voice echoed off the walls in the dark room. "Curse that group of troublesome kids."

"What is master thinking? What will he gain by bringing that girl and her little friends here?" A sweet feminine voice cut the tension.

"don't ask me; I just follow his orders. But I guess he has his reasons…anyway I think it's time."

"Right. Do it. Now. No time to waste."

* * *

Tamaki urged Haruhi to think harder when his head suddenly felt lightheaded. His thoughts swirled around his head as his vision blurred. He tried to make out the shapes of his friends sitting next to him. He carefully propped another arm up on the table to support his head. So far, no one noticed.

Everyone continued the conversion about her mind-reading when he felt his stomach drop, a similar feeling he gets when on an airplane and it prepares for landing. _What's happening to me? _Haruhi's eyed widened at his thought. She scrambled to get up and everyone looked at Tamaki.

"Haurhi, what's wrong?" Kaoru questioned as he got a glimpse of the worry in the girl's eyes.

Tamaki's arms felt limp as everything started to move in slow motion. Hikaru's eyes widened as he yelled "Tono!" Kyoya and Mori scrambled to get up and ran around the table to get to him. Honey stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Tama-chan!"

"M'lord, get a hold of yourself!"

"Tamaki!"

He tried ot stay up with everythign he got but the dizziness got the best of him. The last thing Tamaki saw before blackness swallowed was Haruhi's large brown wide eyes.

* * *

"Hmmph. He's weaker than I thought." A woman giggled as she and her fellow friends watched amusingly at the scene unfold.

"They may be smart, but they're physically weak." A man pointed out.

"So true."

"That Fujioka girl is too naïve and caring. That'll be her weakness. We have to exploit it. Soon, she'll be ours…"

* * *

*sigh* another chapter finished. This story is now actually go more into a serious plot, not that much humor anymore. It'll also be stronger and more detailed than the first few chapters so be prepared. The mystery begins next chapter. And then it'll go on for a few chapters before they are…well, I'm not spoiling it so just keep waiting!

Thank you for the following for reviewing that last chapter:

flamingbunnies  
AMUTOforever305  
InceptionErection  
iheartart510  
Yuuna Arashi  
fyre-mizt  
Cris-Dragon

I hope you'll stick with me throughout this whole story. Review please!

Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. I noticed I have many mistakes and flaws, and I am in badly of need of one.


	11. Chapter 11: Yikes, Another One

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants  
**Rating:** T  
**Author: **Heraa-chan  
**Dedicated: **to everyone  
**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya  
**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind-reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is sucked head-first into a mystery. Someone is after her, and a certain host will do anything to protect her. Kyoya/Haruhi  
**Randomness:  
**Oooohhh, now the plot is getting interesting is it not? I have more twists in store….so watch out! I think this story might end up being 100,000+ words long because of all the things I have planned. So far, it's 20,000+ words long, which I think is pretty impressive seeing this is the first story and the longest story I've written so far.  
No more rambling and let's get going!

**Disclaimer:** I think the words "I don't own Ouran High School Host Club" should be imprinted on your brain by now -_- but I do own the OC's….

_Last chapter: _

The last thing Tamaki saw before blackness swallowed was Haruhi's large brown wide eyes.

….

"Hmmph. He's weaker than I thought." A woman giggled as she and her fellow friends watched amusingly at the scene unfold.

"They may be smart, but they're physically weak." A man pointed out.

"So true."

"That Fujioka girl is too naïve and caring. That'll be her weakness. We have to exploit it. Soon, she'll be ours…"

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Yikes, Another One

Haruhi sat down on the hospital bed with her head hung low. she fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously, as she glanced at Tamaki every minute of so hoping he'd get backup and scream "Haruhiii! My DAUGHTER!" as he usually would.

Tamaki didn't belong here. All the color had been drained from his face and there were ugly dark bags under his eyes. His arms were thin and lifeless as they rested beside his body like a useless trash. His usual plump skin was dry and wrinkly as it layered over his boned, barley thick enough to hide it. The 18 year old didn't look his age any more, now resembling someone in his late fifty's than a teen.

Kyoya was conversing (read: threatening) with the man in the white lab coat about Tamaki's condition and how if he didn't get better, everyone would be fired in the hospital. While the doctor managed to reassure him Tamaki would be fine despite the serious condition he's in.

Hikaru and Kaoru for once had serious expressions on their faces as their eyes brimmed with over-flowing worry for their king. Honey was on the other side of the bed with his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what could've caused this tragedy. Mori was beside him, comforting his cousin.

_What could've caused this?_ Haruhi slid her hand under Tamaki's and grasped it tenderly. It seemed lifeless, and freezing like ice. It felt as if she was touching a shard of ice. She held it in her hand as she shifted her mind from Tamaki's condition to Honey's thoughts.

_I wonder if this has anything to do with Haru-chan's problem…but most likely not. But Tama-chan was fine until he asked that question and he fainted! I wonder what happened…since things like this don't happen normally…at least that's what the doctor said…_Honey's stomach grumbled loudly as Haruhi snapped out of her reverie. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"It's okay Honey-senpai, why don't you go get something to eat?" Haruhi smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. It was strained and any one could see that. It was as plain as broad-daylight, but no one said anything. "We've been here for quite a while…" she glanced quickly at the clock. It read 7:34 pm.

"But what about you Haru-chan?" Honey didn't want to leave his friends side, no matter how good cake sounded to him at the moment.

Haruhi shook her head. "It's okay. I'll eat later…" she trailed off as she turned back to look at Tamaki. "I'm going to stay by Tamaki-senpai's side for now…" she whispered softly as everyone watched her. A single tear slid down her cheek leaving a thin trail of glimmering salty water in it's place.

Kyoya felt jealousy weld up inside him, and he knew exactly why. _Damn these stupid emotions…Ootori's don't let their emotions show freely yet…_he clenched his hands into a fist to refrain from pulling Haruhi into his arms. _Stop it Kyoya, she can reflect every single word you think…how can I be so vulgar? _

Haruhi, since her back was turned to her onyx-eyed senpai, allowed her self to chuckle quietly. She read his mind and she could sense his dangerous aura flowing from him. Even though she was confused about her own emotions, it was amusing to see her fellow hosts to go through inner turmoil. _Very_ amusing. _But I still don't know who I love…Tamaki, Kyoya, or Hikaru…? Okaa-san, please help me…_

The one and only commoner shook her head in despair as she recalled how quickly the past few hours went by.

**FLASHBACK**

Tamaki's eyes slowly shut as he slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the ground.

All chaos broke loose.

Haruhi hurriedly scrambled into the kitchen to get a wet towel while Mori and Kyoya were busy lifting Tamaki up and onto the sofa. He was heavier than he looked…way heavier.

"Tama-chan, hold on!" a certain loli shota voiced his concerns out loud, despite knowing It wouldn't make a difference in Tamaki's condition. Honey wished he had his Usa-chan at the moment to hold tight. They were all talking about Haruhi's strange gift/torturous power when Tamaki's eyes swiftly closed shut as he hit the ground. Which was weird since up until a moment ago he looked perfectly fine and healthy, with no sings of illness penetrating their sights.

Haruhi ignored the voices of concern bombarding her head (it wasn't easy) and damped a towel before setting it on her senpai's blazing forehead. Her hand brushes delicately over his soft pale skin and shock coursed through her veins. She jerked back her hand and jumped. "He's burning hot!"

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed as he brushed his hand over his best friend's forehead. His eyes widened quite noticeably. The man was in flames! "Call a doctor!" obvious worry laced his tone.

"Why, what happened Kyo-chan?" even when he was worried, Honey still sounded cute and childish.

"His fever must be over 105 degrees Fahrenheit! His skin is blazing with fire!" Kyoya quickly instructed his stoic companion to call the emergency 911. It must've been pretty bad if even Kyoya was worried.

Honey broke into sobs. His shoulders bobbed up and down as he wailed. "Tama-chan, don't die! Waaah!" the boy Lolita had a big stream of tears pouring down his soft chubby (he grew, but he still has chubby cheeks ) cheeks. The beads of tears slowly made their way down his face and onto the carpet. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Mori put a comforting hand on his companion and best friend's shoulder. "He won't die." Those three simple words ceased Honey's tears.

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed sirens sounded in the background. His shoulder's tensed as worry overflowed him. _What could've caused this to happen…? He showed no sign of sickness and Haruhi would've known if he wasn't feeling well today from her... er… 'mind reading'…and according to my expert knowledge on this, he would've showed signs of illness since this morning so this is something unusual and worth looking into…_

Haruhi grazed her fingers over his forehead again, and it felt like she was touching fire. Heat radiated off his body, and you could feel it from ten feet away. Haruhi felt like she was standing in a pool of fire (is that even possible?). She quickly stepped back, the fulgent fire from his skin still lingering on her fingers. This really was an emergency no doubt.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru asked as Haurhi continued to back away. The expression on Haruhi's face illuminated the fact hat this was really really really bad.

Soon, the ambulance arrived and after one look at the victim, the immediately took him to the Ootori hospital.

**END FLASHBACK **

Yuzuru Suuh, Tamaki's father and chairman of Ouran had also been contacted. He had come and wept for his son before heading back home to talk with his mother.

Speaking of Tamaki, no ultimate theory for what happened came up. Even the doctors were confuzzled (I love this word, if it even is one) and confused at this atrocity. Tamaki has been unconscious for quite a few hours and no sign of him waking up. They weren't sure if he'd even wake up. He was in a very serious condition, but Kyoya managed to bribe the doctors into letting them see Tamaki and stay with him. Only the constant steady beeps of the machine that tracked his heart pulse reassured the gang that Tamaki was alive and would be back soon…

They hoped.

Tamaki-senpai, an illegimate child, was the result of a mistress, and abhorred by his grandmother. Yet, he always found time to tromp around in cosplay costumes and romance the various ladies who attended the Host Club as he was doing a mere four hours ago, grabbing them by their chins to bestow honey slathered words on them. And now he was confined this maybe death-bed of his in this pure white room.

He didn't deserve to die yet. He had many things to accomplish and struggle through and he wasn't ready to go. But as each moment passed, his flesh was being eaten away as he became more and more frail. His life was slowly being drained out of him.

_Please Tamaki-senpai…come back for us…_

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain member of a certain black magic club was roaming the certain dark hollow menacing halls of a certain school for certain rich kids. More specific: Umehito Nekowaza, the president of the Black Magic Club, was roaming the dark hollow menacing halls of Ouran, the school for people with prestige and money. And what exactly was Umehito Nekowaza, president of the Black Magic Club, doing roaming the dark hollow menacing halls of Ouran at this time? Well, who knows? I certainly don't, I don't want to know either way. This guy gives me the creeps *shivers*

As Nekowaza uttered some new curses he learned in his head to keep remembering them, he crossed the two large double doors. He crossed them with a second look, but then something hit him. It knocked the thinking out of the President of the Black magic Club's mind as he paused and took a few steps back slowly. He cocked his head sideways as he turned to glance at the two doors.

"What..?" Nekowaza shivered as he felt an evil aura envelope him and cast him into darkness. This room is cursed…His eyebrows furrowed, and his lips were set in a thin line as he looked up. His black eyes widened as he read the sign:

The Third Music Room

Oh boy, the Ouran High School Host Club was in trouble. Nekowaza shivered again as he felt the cold aura swarm around him again.

Evil was coming.

* * *

"That kid…so weak."

"I'll say, that kids weaker than a brick…"

"Bricks are hard and strong, idiot."

"Fine! Then I'll say that he's weaker than a desk…"

"Try again…"

"…He's weaker than my… grandma"

"Better. You really need to work on insults."

"Would you two focus here? I can't keep up being in this time continuum with three idiots for longer than five minutes, so get your stinkin butt's over here and watch."

"Okay, one, these two are the ones being weird. Two, I'm not an idiot. Three, I AM watching!"

"sigh…what will I do with you two? And I'm not talking got you Tetsuya…at least you're the good one here."

"Well, if you want to you wan to, you could just zap Kyoto and…damned idiot number two out of here. Why'd you have to recruit them anyway?"

"Call me damned idiot number two again and I'll pummel you to the core of the earth Yuu."

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you."

"Tetsuya, if I was allowed to zap them, I would've done so a long time ago, but you know Devil, his thing prevents me. And Kyoto is the only one who can continue to cut open the portal so she has to be here."

"You make it sound like if me being here is a strain Dare."

"Trust me, you have no idea."

"Hey!"

"You should really stop putting on so much make-up Kyoto, it makes you look disgusting."

"Well, duh. She was disgusting from the beginning Tetsuya. And no one sees us here anyway, so what's the point?"

"Devil, do you want me to rip your guts out or no? Besides, I'm a_ girl_. Emphasis on girl."

"Whatever."

"She's got a point Devil."

"Duh, I've always got a point. I'm not _that _stupid."

"Shut up you bitch."

"No foul language Devil."

"Stay on track you three."

"Dare, you are such a worrywart! Have some fun once in a while!"

"No thank you Kyoto. I'm perfectly fine how I am. And Tetsuya, tie up those two if you must. I can only hold for a minute more or so."

"Gotcha."

"Seems like that Fujioka girl has finally started to get some suspicions. Remember, we have to get her before the _others_ get her. They want to kill her, and if they succeed then we'll loose a very precious tool."

"I don't think you should refer to her as a tool Dare. She is my…you know."

"Hai hai. Anyway, according to my calculations, _he'll _bestow _that_ upon that Souh boy in a few minutes. Then we just have t follow him to wherever he lands."

"Got it."

* * *

"So…those four have started to move eh?"

"Yep. But they don't stand a chance against us. Fujioka will surely be banned form existence soon."

"for that to happen, we have to succeed in step 2."

"And if we don't?"

"Your head cut off."

"Ouch."

"Yikes."

"Yeah…I think it's time so do it like yesterday."

"Right away."

* * *

Tamaki's eyes were still closed, his eyelashes resting on his pale wrinkly skin. No sign of him waking up. The spark of hope resting in everyone's heart still remained stiff and everyone was determined to help him come back to life no matter what.

"Tono..." Hikaru started solemnly as he bore holed into Tamaki's seemingly lifeless body. "You better come back…who else is going to be around here screaming out idiot things?"

Kaoru laughed despite having dry tears crusting around his amber eyes. "Yeah," he agreed with his older brother. "No one can replace that…"

"Who else is going to be around to annoy Kyoya-senpai out of his mind?" Hikaru submerged himself in his memories of idiotic Tamaki annoying the hell out of his best friend. Kyoya groaned recalling the times Tamaki made his lose his control. _Idiot Tamaki…_

"Yeah, who else is going call Haruhi his 'daughter'?" Kaoru said as Honey and Mori joined in on the conversation (they just came back from buying five cakes to eat)

"No one else except Tama-chan with his delusional mind!" Honey smiled as he plopped down on a seat next to Kyoya and stuffed a spoonful of Strawberry cake in his mouth.

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Who else is going to make us try on ridiculous cosplays?"

"Who else is going to charm girls flawlessly?" Kaoru snickered. "But still, our brotherly love act is better…"

"Who else is going to call us every day at six in the morning and take us somewhere?" Honey joined in. Now this was turning into some sort of competition about who could remember the most memories about Tamaki, happy or sad.

"Who else is going to experience the wrath of the blood pressure demon lord and die but rise again to annoy him, only to be killed again?" Kaoru shrugged and laughed inwardly. Hikaru stifled a laugh as Kyoya shot a pointed look at Kaoru saying 'if-you-say-anything-else-about-me-I-will-personally-snap-your-head-off'. Haruhi with her mind reading laughed lightly along with Hikaru as she read the list of threats Kyoya was listing in his mind.

_Drowning him would pass, so would shoving him down a sewage, or running over him with a car…_

Haruhi shuddered as she suddenly felt a pang of pity for the younger twin.

"Who else is going to try to pry us of Haruhi every time we hug her?" Hikaru said, as it was his turn.

"My daughter! NOOO! Get off those evil doppelgangers!" Kaoru did a relatively good Imation of Tamaki as Hikaru doubled over in laughter. The pain of Tamaki bound to a hospital bed for who knows how long was suppressed. Kaoru continued. "They will taint your pureness with evilllllllll! They'll deflower you! LET DADDY SAVE YOU!"

At this, Hikaru clutched his side trying to refrain from laughing. He looked like he was going to crack a rib or two if he did. Tears fell out of his eyes and he wiped them with his thumb. Honey laughed too, and even Kyoya's lips were twitching. He resisted the urge to laugh along with them; Haruhi could read it in his mind. Mori remained stoic but you could see the laughter sparkling in his dark eyes. Haruhi said nothing, but she imagined that if Tamaki was here, he would be wearing a rather petulant look beneath his cheerful mask.

Haruhi was listening intently to this conversation as she noticed the pale finger sin her hand move. She snapped her head towards Tamaki and noticed his eyelids moving. _Tamaki-senpai…?_

"If Tama-chan isn't here, who's going to push Haruhi and make her kiss a girl?" Honey laughed in a girlish way remembering the time Haruhi's first kiss was with a girl (due to Tamaki slipping on a banana).

Haruhi would've groaned if it weren't for Tamaki's eyes slowly flickering open. It seems like everyone else was too preoccupied with the conversation that they didn't notice.

"Yeah, and who else is going to drag us around Commoner attractions and drink commoner coffee?" Kaoru chuckled as he flipped thorough his memories.

"If Tono doesn't come back, then who will blindfold Haruhi and try to… you know!" Hikaru eerily reminisced the time when the host club had walked in on Tamaki blindfolding Haruhi and putting earphones on her, and they had all gotten the wrong idea. It wasn't until much later, much much later, that he had done that because of her fear of thunder (Astraphobia) and had wanted to protect her. It was still fun to provoke him about it. "Certainly not me!"

"WHO'S GOING OT TRY AND RAPE MY DAUGHTER? I DEAMND TO KNOW SO I CAN GO RIP HIS GUTS OUT! THEN I WILL KICK HIM TO THE MOON AND HUNT HIM DOWN AND DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO DEFLOWER MY PURE ANGEL!"

Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey fell over laughing, but Hikaru and Honey failed to notice Kaoru pausing abruptly along with Kyoya and Mori. Silence enveloped the room, except for the laughter echoing off the walls.

Hikaru's sides were starting to hurt and as he wiped the tears from his eyes, he spoke. "Kaoru, seriously, you are too good of an actor! That sounded exactly like milord and I bet that's exactly what he would've said!" He noticed Kaoru staring at something. "Kaoru?"

"Hikaru….that wasn't me…"

"What? Then who…" Hiakru trailed off as his twin pointed to the fiery creature resting on the hospital bed. His amber eyes widened. "Tono? How? When…I…you…weren't you just…?"

Tamaki stopped wailing and flailing about. His complexion was back to normal, shocking everyone. He no longer had wrinkly skin and he looked perfectly healthy, unlike how he looked like a few moments ago. No one would be able to tell this was the same man who was in the emergency room, unconscious, on his maybe death-bed a few moments ago. "What do you mean? Weren't we just talking about Haruhi's problem a few moments ago?"

Everyone looked mortified. Kyoya shook his head, being the first to recover from the shock. "Tamaki, you were knocked unconscious and according to what the doctor said you were knocked out cold and were in a _very _serious condition." He emphasized the 'very'. _I will plummet this idiot to the opposite ends of the earth for making us worry…_

Tamaki parted his lips to speak. "What?"

"Tamaki, look around."

Tamaki obeyed and eyes the whole room, finally realizing that he was at a hospital, not Haruhi's apartment. "No…way…But I feel fine!"

Haruhi felt like a lawn mower ran over her head, cartoon style. Tamaki really didn't get how serious this was…sigh.

"Tamaki-senpai, this is what we're trying to figure out…" Haruhi spoke up after the longest time. "You suddenly fainted and your fever was above 107, and even the doctors didn't know what was going on. You could've died senpai! And then suddenly, you're back normal. This too odd for it to be counted in the 'normal' category! Something is going on…and we're worried…"

"Haruhi…you were worried about me?" Tamaki asked seriously.

Haruhi blinked dumbly. "Of course I was senpai…" she then read his thoughts and blushed faintly. He was ecstatic that Haruhi was worried about him. _I never knew this meant that much to Tamaki-senpai…he really is a romantic…_

Tamaki was about to say something when something flickered in his eyes. _Huh…?_

Everything around him started flickering like an old TV that was going on and off. Haruhi's words sounded choppy to his ears, and everything went black and white. The images on front of him turned into distorted swirls, and wound in circles. Wrapping the images around his mind, his stomach twisted as he got a sick feeling. He blinked, and as soon as he opened his eyes he saw red, then black, and then the color changed into an image as in slowly unfolded.

He blinked once. Twice, and a screeching sound hit his ears. The image continued to unfold but it seemed like an eternity before it completed its process. Round and round went everything as it slowed to a stop. He couldn't believe the scene on front of him. He rubbed his eyes once more and took it all in.

Here he was, in the third music room, as he saw someone identical to him leering over Haruhi's hunched position on the couch as a very familiar memory replayed itself.

"MY DAUGHTER! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

"If you yell at her like, it's going to hurt her more, idiot!"

"I agree with Hikaru."

"What…happened?"

"Satoshi, Mori-senpai's brother, came bursting in and the door hit your head."

_What the...?_

* * *

Long chapter again! Yay! So…Tamaki has a time turning power? Let's hope he doesn't zap himself to he ends of the world. Lol. Anyway,

Thanks to the following for reviewing: _PleasantlyStrange__, __ohshcfan13__, __StormyNightz__, __CrisDragon__, __The-Konoha-Shadow__, __zenophobiaz__, __flamingbunnies__, __sadevotchka__, __LethalAndLovely__, __AMUTOforever305__, __Water-Lily7295__, _

That was the most amount of reviews (so far) I got for any chapter! Thanks you guys (and girl)! Your reviews are what keeps me running!


	12. Chapter 12: Trip To The Past

**Title:** What Haruhi Wants

**Rating:** T

**Author: **Heraa-chan

**Dedicated: **to everyone

**Pairing:** Haruhi x Kyoya

**Summary:** Haruhi gains mind reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is plunged headfirst into a mystery that requires skill and intelligence. Someone is out to kill her, and a certain host will do everything in his power to protect the girl. Even at the cost of his own life. KyoyaxHaruhi

**Rambling: **

Whooooo! Chapter 12 is here! Now we're getting serious….:)

**Disclaimer:** don't the words 'I don't own Ouran' mean anything to you? I just own the plot, the powers (I wish), and the OC's.

_Last chapter: _

Here he was, in the third music room, as he saw someone identical to him leering over Haruhi's hunched position on the couch as a very familiar memory replayed itself.

"What…happened?"

"Satoshi, Mori-senpai's brother, came bursting in and the door hit your head."

Chapter Twelve: Trip To The Past

No. Way. This was _not _possible. Emphasis on 'not'. But was it?

Silence was the only thing filling the hospital room. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Honey were gaping at the empty bed, where Tamaki was a mere few moments ago. Kyoya was frozen with surprise, and even Mori didn't bother to hide his shock. Now what had happened to make them so surprised?

Tamaki has just disappeared.

Out of the blue. One moment, Haruhi is telling Tamaki that she worried about him, and the next, he's gone. No sound, no puff of anything, just gone. It's like someone pulled the 'off' switch and his image turned off.

Something weird was definitely happening.

"Where's Tama-chan?" Honey wailed.

"What the…" Hikaru started as his amber eyes widened noticeably. I mean, only a freak wouldn't be surprised in this situation. Tamaki has just disappeared, and normal humans don't do that! But then again….Tamaki is normal.

"…hell just happened?" Kaoru finished for his brother, his expression mirroring his brother's. Even in a situation like this, the twosome always finished each other's sentences. _Where did Tono go? Last time I checked, Tono can't do magic acts nevertheless disappear into thin air! _

They didn't expect anyone to answer their question, but Kyoya did. "After witnessing everything for these past two days, I think it's okay to assume that whatever is happening is…unusual." _This has been a crazy and…quite unique two days…confessions, mind reading, and now disappearing acts that surpass the logic of physics…this will certainly get me the noble prize. _

Haruhi sweat dropped anime style but purposely concentrated her focus at the problem at hand.

"You think?" Hikaru, along with his brother glared at their dark-haired senpai. As if that would help. Everyone knows Kyoya is the master of glares. And he, like anyone would think, skewered the twins with a shadow glare and they shivered before returning to there previous task of gaping at where the half-French idiot had stood a minute ago.

Tamaki, meanwhile, was in a similar state of shock. He was staring at eight figures that oddly resembled their situation the day before after the host club had ended. And weren't they all (except Satoshi) in his hospital room saying they worried about him a moment ago? Then what happened? Maybe he hit his head again and he's dreaming. _Yeah…that's it! I'm dreaming!_ But as he watched an exact mirror image of him hunch over Haruhi, he became more and more uneasy.

He stood still, as he didn't know what else to do, and watched the all-to-familiar scene play out exactly as he remembered.

"What…happened?" Haruhi

"Satoshi, Mori-senpai's brother, came bursting in and the door hit your head."

Tamaki continued watching intently.

"Oh." Haruhi put her hands on her head, as if she was feeling her head to make sure there were no permanent marks from hitting her head. "How long have I been out?"

"Approximately eleven minutes." Kyoya said, glancing at his watch.

After a few moments, a confused expression formed on Haruhi's face. _Cute! Haruhi looks so Kawaaii! _Despite being in this horrendously confusing situation, Tamaki was still a pervert.

"Did you say something about me getting checked up?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

Tamaki snapped out of his inner mind theater. _So this is when Haruhi got her 'powers'…_

Kyoya's face remained neutral, as expected. "I did not say anything except for the fact you were unconscious for eleven minutes." He said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-but I-I just…" Haruhi sputtered as she averted her eyes from everyone's confused stares.

Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows. _I have no idea what's happening…but what DID cause Haruhi to gain this mysterious power? I mean, she only hit her head…_ Something lit up in his head. He strolled over to where Haruhi was, but it was as if no one saw him as the scene continued. He went over to stand next to Haruhi and tried to touch her forehead, but to his amazement, his fingers went right through! His pale fingers slipped under her forehead, disappearing into air as if there was nothing there. He felt nothing but air in his palm. _W-what? It's like I'm a ghost! I can't even touch her! H-how? _He put his arm up only to see it was pale and see through, and there were barley any lines outlining his figure. Tamaki looked down at his body and saw that he was nearly invisible. _So that's why they can't see me! It's because I'm invisible! _

"Haruhi, my daughter! Are you okay! Do you want a cup of water? Or perhaps some snack? Or are you not feeling well?" a sweet worried voice asked. Tamaki looked up only to see himself, but a solid version, flailing his arms and crying for his 'daughter'.

Invisible Tamaki sweat dropped. _Wow…am I really this annoying? _

Everything continued like a movie watched many times as Tamaki recalled what she said next. _She's going to tell me, or I mean him, or I mean me in a solid version that everything is fine and there's only small chance she'll die. _

On cue, Haruhi spoke with an agitated expression on her face. It was only then Invisible Tamaki noticed how annoyed Haruhi was with his over dramatic acts.

"I'm fine, senpai. No need to call the fire brigade or ambulance." She said. "It's just a bruise. Besides, there's a small chance I will die, you know."

The Tamaki who was solid looked stunned. Invisible Tamaki laughed to himself. _I really am a drama-queen, and I think this is when Haruhi had read my mind about how I should take her to a hospital or something…and then I think everyone becomes shocked… _he stole a quick glance at the others faces before securing his prediction _yup, this is exactly what happened. _

"B-but...how?" his copied self sputtered stupidly. His expression suddenly changed. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

Tamaki wanted to hit his forehead, but couldn't since his hand would go right through. _Am I really that stupid? I couldn't even tell that my daughter was through the horror of a lifetime!_

"She knows you well, Milord." One of the Hitachiins pointed out.

"Very well." His mirror image agreed.

_Of course she knows me well! _Tamaki beamed. _She's my daughter! Who in the world wouldn't know their father well! That just proves she loves me! I'm just that awesome! But…why am I here? Is this really a dream?_

"Huh?" Haruhi's big brown (cute) eyes narrowed. "But, Senpai, didn't you just say you were going to-"

She abruptly stopped as Tamaki figured she probably read on of the twin's mind again.

Haruhi looked down but back up at Kaoru and Hikaru. "It's okay. I can go home by myself, Hikaru."

_Hn…Hikaru was probably thinking about taking her home and doing perverted things to her! As if I'd allow that! DADDY WILL SAVE YOU! _

"Umm…" Hikaru bit his lip nervously. "How did you know that I was going to offer you too come home with us? I didn't say anything…"

"You didn't? But didn't you say that-" she was cut off again by another person's thought, Tamaki guessed.

Honey looked happy and bounced up and down just like Tamaki remembered. "Haru-chan, would you-"

"It's okay Honey-senpai, I don't need cake. Or Usa-chan."

"Huh?" Honey stopped bouncing and frowned as he climbed onto Mori's back. Then he smiled the usual sugary sweet smile. "Haru-chan, you know me too well, ne Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Well…" Haruhi got up and gathered her stuff, before stopping and looking at the twins again. "You don't need to." The commoner zipped her bag shut and flung it over her shoulder.

"We don't need to what?" Tamaki guess this voice belonged to Hikaru.

"Never mind." Haruhi reassured everyone she was okay one last time before heading out. Silence crept over everyone, and Tamaki sweat dropped wondering what everyone (including his 'solid' self) was thinking about.

Suddenly, Kaoru cut through the silence. "She was acting weird…" he looked like he was pondering over something hard as he put his finger on his chin.

"I hope Haru-chan is okay!" Honey pressed his pink bunny against his chest even harder. "I don't want her getting sick!" _kawaiii…Honey-senpai is so kawaai! _

"None of us do, Mitsukuni." Mori replied, trying to console Honey.

_Of course we don't! What kind of family would be if we wanted Haruhi to get SICK? A stupid one that's what…_

"Well, since there is no more of a reason to stay here, I propose that we leave." After looking at his watch and confirming the time, Kyoya put his blazer on, buttoned it up, grabbed his bag and left.

Tamaki's eyebrows furrowed and he though hard when all of a sudden, white dripped into his vision. He looked up to see the ceiling melting away as it became white, and the walls peeled away like a thin sheet of paper. Everything collapsed, and the ground started to shake. Thick paste-like plaster started seeping in, forming a pool around Tamaki. Images of Tamaki, Hikaru, Satoshi, Mori, Kaoru, and Honey went into swirls and became blurry, and the blonde could no longer see anything clearly. One last shout was heard before everything faded away.

"W-what's happening?"

"Well, that did it. But I must say, poor boy. He has no idea what's happening. But what else can we expect? They _are_ over-privileged Japanese teenagers who do nothing but entertain girls all day. They know nothing of the real world and its dangers…" Tetsuya chuckled. "And they have no idea of all _this_."

"I agree Tetsuya, but we have to work fast and get working on the third one before _they _do." Dare's eyes narrowed as he remembered their enemies, ones who wan to foil every move they make. This was a dangerous game they were playing. It was like they were on a thin bridge, one

"Yes yes, of course Dare, but where is Kyoto and...ugh, him the pig? They need to be here, unfortunately."

"Devil and Kyoto? They're…arguing as usual. What else can you expect? That's all you get from those two. I'd be surprised if they actually went an hour without throwing insults at each other." Dare chuckled deviously.

"Hn. The day that happens is the day the world ends." Tetsuya added.

"Devil you jerk! Where did you put my boots?"

"Uh…guys, we have to-" Tetsuya started but was interrupted.

"Why the hell would I even touch your boots anyway?"

"They're my favorite pair and can't find them! Where did you put them?"

"Hello? We have a mission to complete, so quit-" Dare spoke up but it ended it the same fashion at Tetsuya.

"What makes you think I put them somewhere you bitch?"

"No foul language, must I repeat-"

"You damned idiot!"

"Shut up, whore!"

"Sigh, Dare, I have no idea how you put up with them. They argue too much."

"Courtesy of my idiotic brother."

"And to think Kyoto and Devil are married…"

Tetsuya and Dare shuddered before returning to their…work.

"So, what are_ those_ guys up to?"

"They're planning stage 3, …sama"

"Hn, they've already started? Well, it looks like the Fujioka's are in for a loop. They should be, if they are intelligent enough, having some suspicions about now and they'll try to calculate everything soon. If not, then at least by…after tomorrow the girl and her friends have the first clue, due to _their_ laziness to erase all their tracks. Even then, they won't be quick enough to solve anything before they get sucked in to the vortex and spat out here. If this continues, according to my calculations, they'll arrive here in six days."

"Hai."

"Good, well, since our work is done, we just need to start the countdown."

"Yep. That's all there is to it."

"Now, let's see what happens now that that Souh boy has regained the original time frame he is from…he should arrive in approximately five seconds."

5…BOOM BOOM

4…WHOOSH

3…BAM BAM

2…ZAP

1…BONK

In a zap, Tamaki was on the floor of the hospital room, his face flat on the floor. He was sprawled out like some rug anyone could stop on. Kyoya abruptly stood up and adjusted his glasses to make sure what eh was seeing was what was happening. As they say, seeing is believing. And they certainly needed to see to believe this phenomenon. Mori's coffee came out of his mouth on one big spray and he choked it out. Honey dropped his strawberry cake and it landed on the floor with a 'thump' but no one cared. Haruhi fell off the hospital bed. Hikaru jaw hit the ground, while Kaoru struggled to keep his up. That's how shocking and unbelievable it was.

What a surprise.

Tamaki coughed as he propped his elbows up and pushed himself up swiftly. He used his right hand to brush his messed up tangles hair out of his eyes while the other brushed off dirt from his shirt. He failed to notice how every host was gaping at him as they tried to take in what had just happened.

A blonde idiot has just propelled him self from nowhere and onto the ground.

This was way beyond the scope of their intellectualities.

"T-Tamaki…senpai?" Haruhi managed to croak out as Tamaki held his hand out to her. She took and he pulled her up easily seeing as she was light and weighed barely anything.

"Haruhi? You don't look so well? All you aright?" Tamaki asked with caution as Haruhi coughed. Everyone gaped at him a second time. The hosts didn't know what was weirder: Tamaki acting not over-dramatic or propelling out of the sky (ceiling). Probably both.

"W-what happened? You had just suddenly disappeared and now your back…?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru nodded his head vigorously to agree.

Tamaki had a faint idea of why and what had just happened after he recalled what had happened with Haruhi. Maybe fate was trying to tell him something by sending him into the past He wasn't an idiot, no matter how delusional and over-dramatic he acted. If Haruhi could mind read, then this was possible. Besides, what other explanation was there? "Ahh…you want to know where I went right?" he laughed nervously. _How am I supposed to say this…? _

The hosts looked at him if that was the obvious thing. Duh they wanted to know what happened.

"Well, you see, I…uhh…" Tamaki scratched the back of his head. "You're not going to believe me…"

"Spit it out Tono!" Hikaru demanded. "People don't just disappear and appear again out of the blue you know!"

He did have a point. Tamaki took a deep breath.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Okay, he was prepared to be called an idiot now (doesn't he always get called an idiot? Or does he not notice?).

"I was in time traveling. I had been zapped into the past for god-knows-what reason."

Chapter 12 is DONE! We are almost entering the climax, and though you may not predict what turn this story will take, you may predict what will happen with the other host no?

Oh, and I just realized that this is a KyoHaru story, so that means readers are expecting some KyoHaru relationship development! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope the next chapter will satisfy your KyoHaru fangirlliness since it'll have some…scenes and the love between them will escalate! Anyway, till then! Ja ne!

And you know what to do next. If you didn't get that, then I might as well have to spell it out for you. R-E-V-I-E-W.

There. Okay, got it?


	13. Chapter 13: You Baka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

**Word Count: 7530 (wow!) **

**Summary: **Haruhi gains mind reading powers and along with her fellow hosts is plunged headfirst into a mystery that requires skill and intelligence. Someone is out to kill her, and a certain host will do everything in his power to protect the girl. Even at the cost of his own life.

_CrUnChBaR: _Thanks! Well, here's the 13th chap. I think everyone should know by now that my updates are irregular. Sorry about that.

_Hannah: _you're welcome!

_Flamingbunnies: _Yes, you're correct! But what kind of powers? Read to find out! And I hope the KyoHaru fluff in this chap satisfy's you!

_Water-Lily7295: _Yeah, I know, sometimes, I surprise myself. This story is turning out so different than how I planned it! Maybe it's a good thing…

_AMUTOforever305: _awww thank you!

FYI, today's my b-day! I'm 17...finally.

_Last time:_

Inhale.

Exhale.

Okay, he was prepared to be called an idiot now (doesn't he always get called an idiot? Or does he not notice?).

"I was in time traveling. I had been zapped into the past for god-knows-what reason."

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: You Baka

This was outrageous. Even more than Haruhi's mind reading, which meant it was pretty ridiculous. Actually, this was barbaric, egregious, brazen, contemptible, contumelious, malevolent, debasing, debauching, depraving, flagitious, flagrant, horrendous, ungodly, horrible, ignoble, abominable, infamous, opprobrious, monstrous, notorious, odious, scandalous, nefarious, scurrilous, heinous, iniquitous, shocking, unbearable, unspeakable, wanton, atrocious, wicked and every other word that was synonymous with "Blonde Crazy Idiot"

To put it simply, Tamaki case of casuistry was more serious than they thought. Sure, he was a ditzy airhead but this? This was down-right ridiculous. Kyoya dropped his black folder, the twins fell onto the floor laughing, Haruhi sweat dropped, Honey froze, and Mori…was being Mori.

Kyoya shifted his glasses up with a slender finger while looking at his friend indecorously. _That idiot…could he get any more idiotic? Apparently, yes. _"Tamaki, your deduction process never ceases to amaze me."

"…"

"Tamaki-senpai…are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" Haruhi asked innocently, and the twins couldn't help but start laughing again even harder.

Honey recovered from his momental shock and returned to eating cake not caring about the situation, and Mori returned to watching him. Kyoya groaned. _remind me again why I'm friends with this idiot? _Updated Note to self:_ never __**ever**__ befriend Blonde's again, especially if they are from France _(no offence to blondes). He didn't know whether it was Tamaki's natural idiocy, or he had a more evil and deeper motive than anyone in their club. He just seemed to take the flow and lead them away to some world or another.

"Tono, you've really gone mad." Kaoru snickered.

"Tama-chan, do you feel alright?" Honey piped up.

"Well, he already was Kaoru." Hikaru added his two cents. No way was he going to miss out on an opportunity to tease his "king" if you could call him that.

"B-but Haruhi! It's t-true!" Tamaki protested with unshakable determination. "I was in this place where I was watching copies of all of us do the exact same thing that happened yesterday. Haruhi hitting her head and waking up with mind reading powers!" He expected Haruhi to retort something back, but instead she stiffened as her eyes narrowed. Her thin eyebrows furrowed as she thought hard. _What could she be thinking about...? _

"Tamaki-senpai...you're… telling the truth...?" Haruhi asked, saying it more like a question rather than a statement. She had read Tamaki's mind and it seemed like what he was saying was what actually happened, besides, what else could explain this phenomenon?

"Of course I am!" Tamaki shook Haruhi's shoulders. "My daughter, why would I lie?"

He had a point there. The half-French half-Japanese had no reason to lie. Anyway, he was so innocent that he was incapable of telling lies, nevertheless such a ridiculous one, without stuttering and crying, letting anyone in broad daylight know he was lying.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped laughing and glanced at each other. They shrugged. "Tono has a point; mind readings clearly possible so why not time traveling?"

"You're right." Haruhi stated. "And I read his mind, no sign of this being a lie or a joke. But…how is this happening? First I get mind reading powers, and then Tamaki-senpai gets time traveling?" Everyone stayed silent, pondering over her question. "What exactly is happening?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up again; giving into the fact that time traveling _was _possible. "I'm not sure, but this will turn into a huge predicament if Tamaki randomly gets transferred to different time frames on different points on time on front of others like what just occurred."

Mori nodded. "Kyoya's right." _it would cause uproar if people discovered this…_

Haruhi nodded, agreeing with Mori's inner thoughts. "And how do we know this is safe, and how do we know at all that Tamaki-senpai won't get zapped into time again at a bad time. For example, tomorrow at school? What would people say if they saw Tamaki disappear? And how do we know that he…will return from every time he time travels?"

Honey furrowed his eyebrows and set down his cake. "I don't know Haru-chan, but I think we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe this was just a one time thing and won't happen again…"

He spoke to soon. There was a flicker, and Tamaki was no where to be seen. Everyone blinked at where Tamaki was a few moments ago and blinked.

"huh…" Hikaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess not." He said looking at Honey, who grinned sheepishly at the thought of even thinking that this would only happen once.

Haruhi couldn't believe this, but this was clearly happening. She might as well get used to this for the time being and regard it as a normal thing. But she noticed something; her mind was blank at the moment. No annoying voices were buzzing around her head at the moment. _Where did everyone's thoughts go? _She thought she was hearing them until a moment ago when Tamaki disappeared. It didn't seem like everyone was trying to keep their mind blank since even when they did that, there was static in her head like someone trying to keep something form being broadcasted, in this case, her head. But this time, her mind was blank and clear, like ho wit used to be. Well, it didn't last long. Long flows of sentences flowed back into her head, and she groaned in annoyance.

_I hope Tama-chan is okay. He's a big boy I know, but he does get out of control at times…_

So true.

_Tamaki better not do anything idiotic, I've had enough idiocy for one day. Today did not go as planned at all. For one thing, I was not planning to let Haruhi know about our feelings, but of course, no one in their sane mind would've been able to guess this is what the outcome would be…_

_Ehhh…so Tono can time travel? No fair, I want to go into the future and see if Haruhi and I end up together or not and have children from our undying love…Maybe I could send him into the future and see!_

Let's not dwell on that too much, for now. Haruhi shuddered at the thought of making love and having children with Hikaru.

_Hikaru better not be getting any ideas…why must I be the sensible one again? _A groan could be heard from the younger twin, who was eyeing his older brother suspiciously.

_Mitsukuni looks worried…I'll go get him some more cake. _The stoic man, after reassuring himself that Tamaki would be okay (he does care about the other too you know), left the room for Honey's preferred sugary sweet.

Haruhi shook her head and wondered about Tamaki condition when the voices stopped again. A thought hit her. _It seems like when I concentrate on one thing enough…I block out all the voices. Huh. Weird… Maybe I'm starting to learn how to control this damn annoying power. _

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown determined time in the future –

Tamaki blinked. Once. Twice. The scene finally adjusted on front of him. _Huh? Where am I? _One second, Honey was saying something about jumping to conclusions, and the next, he finds himself in a garden.

Speaking of gardens…this was the prettiest one he had ever seen. Rows and rows of flowers were laid out in patches, their bright different colors sparkling against the blue sky. There was bench of to the side, but the place looked awfully familiar. Hummingbirds were chirping everywhere, humming the usual tune. It was warm, and there was a light breeze letting Tamaki's shiny golden hair fly in all directions.

_Wait…wasn't it just night time? And wasn't I just in a hospital admiring my beautiful daughter? Oh right, I time traveled again. ISN'T THIS COOL OR WHAT? _

The rays from the bright sun hit Tamaki's violet eyes and he shielded them before he became blind. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He looked up...only to see the tall Ouran clock tower. _Ehhh? I'm at Ouran Academy? Okay, so I know where I am, but I need to know WHEN I'm in…_His thoughts were abruptly cut short when he saw someone walking towards him. To be more precise, it was a woman who looked around the age of 25.

"…Daughter…?"

It was improbable, dubious, unbelievable, highly unlikely…no. It was impossible. Tamaki couldn't keep his eyes bugging out of proportion as his jaw dropped.

Haruhi had long chocolate-colored curls that stopped at the small of her back. Her hair was cut in layers, each layer a darker shade of brown. Her hip-hugging jeans defined her long slender legs and her curves. Wearing a loose black tan-top, it modestly covered her…err…c-cup size breasts. She looked older, more mature (of course) and she was smiling her usual natural rookie smile. Her best features, her eyes, were still huge and captivating. She wasn't the huggable Haruhi Tamaki saw a few moments ago before being zapped here.

…_I think I'm in the future…_He thought, stating the obvious. He finally clamped his mouth shut as he trailed his eyes up and down this older Haruhi who was approaching him. She was easily someone who could fulfill his desires, but Tamaki quickly stomped on those perverted thoughts and cleared his throat as Haruhi came to a stop.

"H-Haruhi?"

* * *

"Where's Tamaki-senpai? I'm worried about him. It's been over two hours!" Haruhi said anxiously, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. They were back in her apartment, out of the hospital, and Ranka allowed the boys to sleep over (not with Haruhi thought, perverts) after Kyoya explained every time. They were worried sick about Tamaki, as he hadn't come back yet.

"Okay, I know I'm new to this, but how does time traveling work? I mean, what if he appears back at the hospital?" Hikaru asked. They had enough trouble trying to make up a lie to tell the nurses when they had come in to check on Tamaki. Imagine what would happen if they discover a patient is missing but then appears out of the blue.

"He'll be back, he always does." Kyoya stated, anxiously waiting for what news the blonde would bring from whatever tie he got zapped in.

* * *

The woman smiled as she shook her head silently laughing. This confirmed that this tall beautiful sexy vixen was in fact Haruhi. "I remember this so well; you're 17 at the moment, correct?"

Tamaki face showed unveiled confusion. "Err…yeah, but…" he bit his lip.

Haruhi eyebrows furrowed. "But what?" the tension was in the air was too much, she wondered what Tamaki could want to say that made him hesitate. She anticipated Tamaki's words.

"But…YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL! OH, THE LOVELYIEST OF THE LOVELY STARS!" he declared, as Haruhi fell over herself. Seriously? She smacked her self on the forehead; of course she should've expected this. This was SEVENTEEN year old Tamaki they were talking about. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR SO BEUATIFUL, BUT THAT'S TO BE EXPECTED SINCE-"

Haruhi sighed. Why was she here again? Oh right, she had some work to do. Plus, it was the Ouran Academy reunion, so she figured she'd kill two birds with one stone. "Tamaki-senpai, the year currently is 2020, and I'm here for the Ouran Academy reunion." She stated, but Tamaki didn't listen as he continued to ramble. Either that, or he listened but was (successfully) irritating Haruhi by ignoring her skillfully.

"-oh, it pains me to see my daughter so grown up and-"

Haruhi groaned. When was this man ever going to listen? "Tamaki-senpai, or should I call you just Tamaki since in this time you're younger than me, I'm 26 and for god's sake I'm not your daughter!"

"-The most beautiful among the beautiful, the sunshine in my life-"

"Tamaki-"

"-Oh, the pure flower of my world, you shall be treated like a queen-"

"Tamaki-"

"-And I shall be your knight in shining armor-"

Looks like she'd have to use a different tactic. She had an important message to deliver, and she's not going to go malinger or go around wasting her time. Her time was limited. "I'm married, Tamaki." She stated bluntly. Its intended purpose was to stop Tamaki from blabbering, and (thankfully) is worked.

The aura around Tamaki grew cold as he shut his mouth. "W-what?"

"I'm married." Haruhi repeated, bringing up her left hand to show a gold wedding band.

His eyes traveled to her wedding ring and back to Haruhi's serious expression before saying, "To who?" his voice was cold with ice, venom dripping from each word.

"I can't tell you, since you're ten years from the past and such knowledge will ruin the flow of time." Haruhi put her hands behind her back after rubbing her temples.

"Hey…if I'm in the future, then how can you see me? When I went into the past, I was invisible and I couldn't touch or say anything!" Tamaki said, recalling the ugly experience in the past.

"Your power was weak at the time, but now, its stronger so you're physically here and everyone can see you." Haruhi explained as Tamaki's lips formed an 'o' shape. They dropped the subject and Haruhi turned serious. "Your…uh…future self, or in other words, the Tamaki of this… time had informed me long ago you were coming. That's how I knew to find you here." She seemed sad saying Tamaki's name, but it flew right past the said boy.

Tamaki, forgetting about the marriage issue, beamed and sparkled. "Really? How am I in the future? Probably handsome and awesome? Right?"

Haruhi resumed to sighing. _Great, I came here to deliver a message, and I instead inflate his already Australia sized ego. Way to go Haruhi._ "damn time traveling to hell."

Tamaki gasped, "Haruhi! Dear daughter, watch your language!"

The half-French half-Japanese assessed her foreboding aura and confirmed that she could whip some serious ass with her look right now. "**I'm. Not. You're Daughter**."

Uh oh, demon Haruhi had just come out. Tamaki cursed his big mouth and deflated his ego before urging her to continue.

Haruhi shook her head. "Fine. No interruptions this time though."

Tamaki nodded as he pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

Haruhi ignored her young companion's childish behavior and continued. "As I was saying, I came here to tell you a clue, since _they've_ started acting."

"Clue? They've? Who's they?" Tamaki launched one question after another before Haruhi glared at him irritated. He shut his mouth for the umpteenth time, not wanting to witness demon Haruhi again. He had enough, thank you. He was too young to die.

"I can't tell you who _they_ are yet, you'll meet them soon but the first clue is 'mother'. Now listen carefully, I'm not explaining this twice." Haruhi instructed, and Tamaki eagerly nodded. "All of you need to train, prepare your abilities. The time plane your on is the future that would've happened if Haruhi, or the younger me, doesn't take the risk."

"Huh?"

Haruhi sighed. "Think of this like an alternate universe, it's exactly the same, but in the same it's different. This time plane your on has the future with Haruhi not being able to help in this mystery as one of the events."

Tamaki nodded; Haruhi words confirmed that something unusual is happening.

"This is what will happen in the future, but…it's not exactly what everyone thought it would be. All because of the fact that I didn't help for fear that I'll loose my friends." Haruhi had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she wanted go back and change something. Now there was that chance. Who knows what it'll be like, but at least she'll know once she gets there.

"But…isn't that a good thing?" Tamaki queried.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly what happened and the only way you'll know is if you take that route. But believe me, this future is terrible."

"So…you want me to go back and inform others of the clue word you gave me, along with the info that if we don't take this god-knows-what huge risk, the future will be terrible? Even if we don't know what happens unless it happens?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Where in the world is that idiot!" the twins were acing back and forth as they glanced at the clock. It was almost 1 am, and still no sign of Tamaki. "Where is he?" Hikaru clenched and unclenched his hand. _Tono…you better come back to claim Haruhi. I'm not losing without a fight! _He declared inwardly, but he stopped dwelling on the subject when Haruhi started giving him the evil eye. Kaoru sweat dropped, and then resumed pacing.

"Tono…where are you?" Kaoru said to no one in particular when he banged into Hikaru. "Watch it."

"Sorry."

* * *

"How's the kid?" a gruffy man asked his partner.

"According to my calculations, he's traveled ten years into the future. But I have no idea what's going on there, although I'm getting suspicions that he might've met someone."

"Oooh…that's bad."

"Shut up girly."

"Okay."

"Look at this! See, they really are lazy. There's a track of recent power used here at this coordinates."

"Hm…looks like we got a head start."

"Yup, and as soon as we give the third kid the power using the leftover from _him_, the portal might open enough to go down to earth.

"Very nice… Fujioka… you're dead."

* * *

"Kyoto, how's the next one coming?" Tetsuya asked as he worked on his project. Sparks flew everywhere.

"Good. Poor kid though."

"Why?" Dare asked leaning against the wall. "I'd say they are one lucky gang. Its not everyday people get supernatural powers…nevertheless enter this…world."

"Yeah yeah. I'm saying 'poor kid' since it seems like he's going through an emotional turmoil. He's deeply in love with Haruhi you know." Kyoto explained , examining her nails. Devil rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where's that pig Yuu? He hasn't been around for a while." Dare looked around.

Devil snorted. "Probably doing something stupid again."

Kyoto shook her head. "Don't talk about my brother like that! I know him well, he's probably trying to help the girl."

Tetsuya furrowed his eyebrows and then took off his protective goggles. "Kyoto…when you sent that kid to the future…did you make sure to erase your tracks?"

Kyoto immediately froze and her eyes widened. The others looked at her. "KYOTO!"

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I think I was so busy thinking about…err…something that I forgot to stop her and the portal."

Dare smacked his forehead. "Oh great, well, until you guys fix the problem, I'm just going to teleport out of here…"

"Hey!" Yuu appeared out of no where with a book in his hand. "How much have I missed?" he asked as he watched Dare disappear into thin air.

"A lot." Tetsuya said nonchantly, although inside he was cooking up a scheme to roast Kyoto alive. How could she make such a stupid mistake? _They_ might track them down sooner than planner now because of it! "Kyoto made a mistake and now the gang might figure out everything, and _those_ guys will find us."

Yuu dropped the book he was holding. "_What_? Kyoto, how could you? We promised her we'd keep Haruhi safe, no matter what. Now _they _might get her!"

"I'm sorry!" Kyoto wailed. "It's just…" she hesitated, as if wondering to break the news or not.

"Just what?" Tetsuya stopped and turned to look at Kyoto. Dare appeared again and sensing Kyoto's uneasiness, he glared at her.

Devil groaned when Kyoto didn't respond. "Spit it out bitch otherwise I'll strangle you."

"Devil…it might not be such a good idea to curse around the baby…" Kyoto bit her lip as the four other guys blinked and glanced at each other.

"Baby?" they said in unison, and they looked back at Kyoto who had her hand on her stomach. She averted her eyes from their piercing gaze as she blushed.

"I'm pregnant…"

One. Two three. It clicked. Every man's eyes bugged out of proportion.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Okay…I kind of get that…" Tamaki was being unusually serious, probably because this was bigger than he thought. "But how is time traveling even possible?"

"It is…just not in this world…" Haruhi looked at Tamaki in the eye; she was about the same height as his 17-year-old self in the future. Tamaki was even more confused by her words now but she quickly changed the subject. "It's possible, just not many people know. Anyway, I need you to convince Haruhi that taking risks are okay, and she's going to need to for the sake of the future. I've been waiting long for this, and even though who I might end up with will change, all of us will be happy unlike now…"

"But what happened to make this so bad?"

Pain flashed through her warm brown eyes and Tamaki instantly became worried. "By not taking the risk, I lost one of you. I know, it sounds contradictory, but it's true. So just tell Haruhi that taking the risk is the best thing, the only way to save everyone since everything has already started moving and there's no way to reverse it." She smiled, and it seemed forced on her, unlike before.

"Okay, I got it." Tamaki thought for a moment before perking up. "But why in the world can Haruhi mind read? And how can I time-travel?"

"Don't tell the others, but this is _they're_ doing…but like I said, prepare your abilities." Haruhi said smugly.

"WHY? I mean, I don't get this." This was messing with Tamaki's already messed up brain. "Who's _they_? And why was I in the hospital?"

"When you get powers, you either fall unconscious or your life force flows out of you for a while. It depends on the power itself. _They_ are the ones doing _this_ whole thing." She explained expertly as Tamaki had question marks hovering above his head. Haruhi held up a hand when Tamaki was about to protest about the amount of info she was letting out. "Don't ask me what _they're_ trying to do, or what their motive is, but your going to need to get used to your abilities. You and Haruhi aren't the only ones with powers; the others will get them too. Different ones of course. Once the last one gets them, you'll be transported _there_. Two days have gone by, now you have five days left. Prepare yourselves."

"How can I control my power? I don't even know where and when I get transported, and I have no control on which time frame or whatever I land on!" Tamaki protested. "I don't even know how to get back!"

Haruhi heaved a sigh one last time. "Concentrate and you'll be back. For now, you'll be randomly disappearing here and there so be careful…" she giggled slightly as if recalling a memory.

Tamaki eyed her suspiciously. "Seems like you've been through this before."

Haruhi shook her head as laughed. "You have no idea. But I warn you, this even will change your lives. As for how to control on which time frame you land on, you have to will your self. Just picture you going there, and make sure to picture yourself in a decent spot. You don't want to be landing in the ocean in the 3rd century. Trust me, that won't end well."

Tamaki seemed to be writing this down on a mental checklist. "Are there…any rules or warning I should have about time traveling? I mean, it's more complicated than mind reading" He gulped recalling a commoner movie he watched about time traveling and how one guy got torn to pieces while traveling to a different frame. Gulp, that would not end well. "Of course, I'm the king so I'm bestowed with the bets power!" his previously deflated manly ego was back up and running.

"You can have total control on which time period to travel too, but there's only one thing you don't have control over." Haruhi seemed to be reading off a mental checklist.

"And that's?"

"You can't control how much time has passed by when you g back to your time. Meaning when you go back, one second might've passed making it look like no time elapsed since you left. Or you might've been gone for five hours. And that's what I'm worried about. When you go back, all five days might've already passed. Even though I've been through this, I have no control over whether this will be exactly when I went through this."

"I see…" Tamaki seemed to be growing more and more uneasy as Haruhi told him everything about time traveling. He was starting to wish that he had gotten mind-reading powers instead.

"There are no side effects of time traveling except for the loss of the ability to detect how much time passed by, time traveling messes with your sense of time. There _are_ rules about how far in the future you can go. Going to the past is limitless, and there's also a rule about how long you can stay in that time depending how strong your power is, I'm guessing your power is in its early stages meaning you might be able to hold for five to ten minutes." Wow, this was a lost of information to hold.

Tamaki stayed silent as Haruhi continued. "Don't worry though; by the time five days are over, you might be able to stay up to a week. When you time travel, make sure no on in that time period knows about time travel since it supposedly doesn't exist. Now, time travel has its automatic constrictions. Like, for example, if you picture yourself landing in the year 2015 in Mori-senpai's house, but there's something…err…_inappropriate for anyone else to see…_ going on there at that particular time, it'll automatically shove you back to the time stream and you'll be back in your time."

Tamaki shuddered at the thought of landing in his senpai's room while he was making love to his lover. Horrifying. Thank god for rules.

"There are many more rules but…" Haruhi glanced at her watch. "Times up. For now, just stay intact with your friends and inform them since you'll be randomly transported to another time. You'll meet older versions of us since we planned to tell you guy's clues to help. They have all spread out onto different planes…waiting for you." Haruhi turned serious and placed her small hands on Tamaki's shoulders. "The future is in your hands. Remember my warning, clue, and tell Haruhi what I told you…please. I don't want to loose anyone…" a single tear rolled down her cheek and Tamaki's eyes widened.

It dawned on him how important and serious this was. He made up his mind to followed her orders and fix this. A sense of responsibility filled his mind. He reached up to wipe the tear off her face when the image faded away. the hands on Tamaki' shoulders became no more than pixels in a photo, disappearing one by one. He tried to stop this from happening as he can't leave a damsel in distress, but to no avail. _I'm really going to need to train this power…_

He faintly heard Haruhi's last words to him.

"I don't want…you to leave us Tamaki…" and she was gone. Just like that.

Tamaki's eyes widened as the truth came falling down on him as a ton of bricks. That's why this Haruhi pleaded him to change the turn of events, since the path she chose lead to…

His death.

* * *

"Where is Tamaki?" Kyoya asked himself. It was around 5 am, and everyone was asleep. Only he was awake to watch over. He could only hope Tamaki was okay, but as time passed that hope started to dither and fade away into nothing. He was restless now, and the cheap commoner material the sofa he was on was made out of didn't help either.

He looked at the rest of the club, Mori was asleep on the futon, the twins were on the couch leaning against each other, and Honey was curled up on one of the chairs. Haruhi was sleeping in her room, after refusing an offer from the twins about sleeping with them. Kyoya's insides boiled every time the twins did that, and it seemed like Haruhi could tell since she had smiled sympathetically at him after refusing the offer.

Truth be told, he never planned to let Haruhi know of the romantic feelings he harbored towards her. She belonged to Tamaki, his best friend, and no way was he going to steal her away from him. So he sealed away his feelings for her and buried them deep down inside his heart.

It was easier said than done.

He couldn't help but feel jealous every time Tamaki went to comfort Haruhi. He couldn't help but feel uneasy when Kasanoda got near Haruhi, or any man for that matter. Kyoya didn't know when he started developing feelings for her, but he suspected it was after the bedroom incident during their trip to the beach.

He remembered the time he first started noticing his feelings towards the petite commoner.

**FLASHBACK**

"But, but, it would look good on you. Besides, you never really cared much about your hair. Why start now?" Kaoru queried curiously. He and Hikaru were busy trying to get Haruhi to wear a headband among other clips and pins, but to no avail. Haruhi repeatedly refused, and she was on the verge of agreeing. "No" was clearly not a part of the twins vocabulary.

Tamaki, hearing Haruhi refuse the twin's offer to style her hair, was elated as he zoomed towards the trio. "Of course Haruhi refuses! She likes Daddy's idea for hairstyle better!"

"No way Tono!" Hikaru and Tamaki launched into an argument about something meaningless while Kaoru slipped away and headed towards Kyoya. Kyoya looked up from his book at the sight of him. It was unusual for the younger twin to ever leave his brothers side. _I wonder what he wants… _

Kaoru simply went and stood next to Kyoya, leaning against the wall as Kyoya resumed to writing in his trusty black book.

"What do you need Kaoru?"

"Nothing, just watching how milord and Hikaru are always arguing over trivial things…" Kaoru chuckled. "Especially if they involve Haruhi…"

Kyoya could've sworn he saw pain flicker through Kaoru's large amber eyes but it was soon replaced by mischief. The youngest Ootori shifted his glasses. "You love her don't you?" now where did that come from? Kyoya wasn't the one to ask meaningless questions, especially about other people's feelings, but perhaps he asked out of curiosity. Yes…it was just curiosity…he convinced himself.

Kaoru was surprised but didn't show it. "Not really...my brother's happiness means more to me." He said as he glanced at his brother. "And besides, my feelings aren't that strong, they're more like brotherly love bordering on the line leading to romantic love."

Kyoya shrugged and started writing again. Kaoru patted him on the back before saying, "Of course, there's still one more person who has yet to recognize their feelings…"

**END FLASHBACK**

And after that, Kyoya had pondered its meaning when he came to the conclusion he liked Haruhi, after a lot of dilatation. He was shocked at the fact that Kaoru was perceptive enough to see his feelings when he himself couldn't. He was an expert at hiding his feelings though; no one noticed how he'd smile a small smile every time Haruhi broke something and it was added to her debt or how at that incident at the beach, he had let Hikaru and Kaoru beat the crap out of those punks for a little while instead immediately stopping them.

As time flew by, the feelings escalated into love. At first, he had cursed himself for getting near the commoner but realized that it wasn't bad being in love. It made you feel…special and happy all the time. Kaoru must've noticed since he commented on how unusually 'giddy' their calculating senpai was lately.

Kyoya wasn't going to fight for Haruhi. He was going to let Hikaru or Tamaki go for her. But a wise man once said, "If you love someone, set her free… If she comes back, she's yours and was always yours, if she doesn't, she never was yours…." And that's exactly what he was going to do. Let her have her own choice, but if she chose him despite him pushing towards Tamaki, he'd welcome her. He wanted happiness for her, and if she found it in him, he'd allow it.

Wow. He was turning into such an emotional and romantic person. He'd never admit it though.

"Admit what, Kyoya-senpai?" Someone said from the hallway. Kyoya turned to see Haruhi coming into the living room. As she rubbed her eyes sleepily, Kyoya eyed her as he silently asked her 'Why are you up?'. He looked at the clock, which read 5:03.

Haruhi yawned in an unlady-like manner, something the rich would disapprove of. "I came to get a glass of water since I heard _someone's_ thoughts zooming to my head so fast I couldn't go to sleep." She said, accusing Kyoya of waking her up. Kyoya shook his head clearly amused. "If it doesn't bother you, what were you thinking of anyway?" Haruhi asked as she tromped into the kitchen. She was still in Kyoya's view though. "I couldn't hear your thoughts very well since I did my best to negate them but when I walked in you were saying, I mean thinking, about admitting something senpai."

Kyoya wanted to smack his head for two things: 1. he should've been careful since Haruhi was here, but it escaped his mind that there was actually a mind reader in this place, 2. how could he not notice she was in the room? Wow, he must've really been deep in his thoughts. He heard wood slamming against wood, probably Haruhi getting a cup from the cupboard. After shifting his glasses once more, he looked up and only then he realized what Haruhi was wearing.

"I find no reason to tell you anything." Kyoya forcefully pushed any of his previous thoughts out of his mind so Haruhi wouldn't read anything, even if she could read the fact he wanted to hide something. She eyed him before turning on the tap.

She was wearing on with boyish shorts which revealed long creamy smooth porcelain legs, and her purple half sleeved shirt hung loosely on her shoulders, slipping to one side as her bra strap showed. Her hair was tousled messily as her bangs covered her eyes.

Kyoya had seen many beautiful women, but no of them compared to the sexy picture Haruhi made at the moment. It took all of his might to not go and kiss Haruhi senseless and take her at the moment. At the thought of her in his bed under him with barely anything on, he felt a small bulge in his pants. _Crap…I need to take a shower…a cold one at that…and how can I be so vulgar? I've seen much more skin on a woman before…Ootori's aren't supposed to be easily distracted. _

The raven haired boy/man/unstable hormonal teenager squashed the emotion that started simmering deep within him at the thought of his friend and fellow club mate.

Wait…isn't Haruhi reading his mind at the moment? The tips of his ears turned red and a blush rose onto his cheeks. _Uh oh… _This really was a problem. Man, this was tougher than he thought. At the moment, Kyoya was grateful for the dark room otherwise he would've been doomed.

"Kyoya-senpai, I appreciate your compliment, but try not to think perverted things about me…"

At least, that's what he'd thought she'd say. Instead, he heard no response from Haruhi. _Did she not hear my thoughts or is she intentionally not saying anything? _After that thought, he was sure he'd get some response.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm…?"

_She sounds normal…maybe she really didn't hear those thoughts…_Man, he was close. Too close. He didn't even want to THINK about what would've happened if Haruhi heard those nasty thoughts. And her father…well, Ranka would've thrown him out the second he heard. He would be even higher than Tamaki on Ranka's "Idiot perverts" list.

He heard a 'clank' as Haruhi set her cup down and moved back into the living room.

While Kyoya expected her to go back into his room, she went over to the sofa and sat next to him. If Kyoya was surprised, he didn't show it.

Silence enveloped them as the clock ticked by. Kyoya thought about how much money they lost form closing down the host club today, while Haruhi gritted her teeth at every time he thought 'Debt'.

He didn't know what trigged him to ask but he did. Out of curiosity probably. "Have you made your decision?"

Haruhi was surprised at the moment since she didn't really expect her dark haired friend to say anything but recovered momentarily. "Erm…" she squirmed a bit. "Not exactly senpai. I…I'm not exactly sure about my feelings…yet."

He could tell she was uncomfortable so he dropped the subject. But Haruhi had a different idea in mind. She leaned onto Kyoya's shoulder, startling him. He could smell her minty shampoo and his heart started beating rapidly as he tried to calm it down. Stupid hormones. Haruhi then did the unexpected; she put her thin arms around his waist. Kyoya's mind went into overdrive as he tried to process this.

Haruhi was hugging him.

She snuggled deeper into his chest and Kyoya felt like he'd explode, but his face revealed nothing. He was faintly blushing though, but it was dark and it went by unnoticed. He just hopes Haruhi wouldn't read his mind; he'd asked her to give the members their privacy and try not to read their minds.

After a few moments, she spoke. "What, may I ask, merit would you get senpai from pursuing a relationship with a commoner like me?"

Kyoya suppressed the urge to laugh as he remembered how the talk of merits had begun.

**FLASHBACK **(this happened in Episode 8 of the anime)

"I can pay for them senpai." Haruhi offered, after learning that Kyoya was going to plunge her head-first into debt…again. It all started when Haruhi tried to defend some girls from bullies who had then knocked her into the ocean. She had gotten a yelling from Tamaki, and then had been told by Kyoya she'd be in debt for the problem she caused.

"The banquets are fifty-thousand yen each, which would make a total of six hundred thousand yen" He said as his hand lingered on the switch before pulling it down. The lights slowly dimmed and turned off in the room. He turned and stared down at Haruhi, who had no idea what was going on.

"Why did you turn off the lights?" Haruhi asked, looking up at her senpai with innocent eyes.

Kyoya bent down to look at Haruhi straight in the eye. "You can pay for those flowers with your body too." Before Haruhi could register what he said, he grabbed her thin wrist and flung her onto his bed. His half-naked body hovered on top of her as his large hands rested on each side of her face. Haruhi, who was unusually calm, looked up at him with a confused expression rather than a scared one. Moonlight shined through the windows which was the only light source in the room. Haruhi could feel Kyoya's warm breath on her neck grazing it softly and she shivered ever so slightly.

Kyoya parted his lips to speak. "You should fix that boy girl naiveté of yours. I, as a man, can molest you right now, and you, as a woman, wouldn't be able to stop me. It's your fault for being so defenseless."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she realized why Tamaki had been so mad and the others so worried. "You…wouldn't do that Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi started as Kyoya rested a finger on his chin. "Because…you have no merit to gain from sleeping with me…"

Kyoya chuckled as he got up and off the commoner, inwardly ecstatic he got his point across. "You really are an interesting person Fujioka." He said as he put his glasses on and did his trademark shifting-glasses thing.

"I also learned a lot about you. Kyoya-senpai is really nice…" Haruhi spoke as Kyoya's onyx eyes glared intently at her, as if daring her to speak. "You played the part of the villain to get your point across…right?"

Kyoya stood up and glanced at Haruhi. Both seemed to be lost in each others eyes when Tamaki came bursting in. "Kyoya, do you have any sun screen I need some-" he abruptly stopped after taking in the scene. Dark room + Haruhi in a nightie on Kyoya's bed + half naked Kyoya + facial expressions…

His eyes grew cold as he scowled. "Kyoya what have you-" a bottle of sun screen hit his face as Kyoya spoke.

"Here's the bottle of sunscreen, moron" With that, he stepped out of the room and closed the door, ignoring the protests of Tamaki. As he walked down the hallway, he chuckled.

"Merits huh?"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Haruhi…" Kyoya started and the said girl looked up and peered into his dark onyx eyes. Haruhi found herself lost I them. They were so tantalizing as emotions simmered in them. O light was there to glint his glasses, so Haruhi could easily see all the emotions.

Kyoya couldn't help it. Looking up at him with such innocent eyes, pulling him close to her, Haruhi was just irresistible. After struggling, he gave in and swooped down to claim her pink lips.

* * *

Yay! Cliff hanger! Long chapter! Actually, it's the longest chapter yet! I just noticed that the length of every chapter varies from 1,000 words to 7,500 words. I suppose I should decide what length each chapter should be. Let's go for 3,500 - 4,000 words per chapter. I'll update faster that way. Anyway, I hope you like the ending part with Kyoya and Haruhi since I noticed that their feelings haven't been developing for the last few chapters. Hopefully, this will cause Haruhi to figure out that she is in love with the shadow king…she can be so damn dense. And wait until you see what happens when Tamaki comes back only to see Kyoya and Haruhi snuggling. lol.


End file.
